ASI ES EL AMOR
by Clarissa03
Summary: Después de cinco años Draco vuelve aparecer en la vida de Ginny con una propuesta que ésta no podra rechazar. Pero ella sabe que Draco ha cambiado, ya que ahora ama a otra mujer.
1. Prólogo

_**ASI ES EL AMOR**_

**_Algunos dicen que el amor es un hambre  
Una necesidad sin fin, de dolor  
Yo digo que el amor es una flor,  
Y tú solamente su semilla._**

**  
_Y la noche ha estado demasiado sola  
Y el camino ha sido demasiado largo.  
Y piensas que el amor está solamente  
Para el afortunado y el fuerte._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**PROLOGO**_

Todo daba señales de ser un día normal, común y corriente, ya que lo que menos se esperaba era la sorpresa que tenía a frente de ella. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? tres, cuatro. No para ser exactos habían pasado cinco años, los cuales se cumplirían mañana.

Cinco años sin verlo, sin escuchar su voz, sin embargo bastó con que el pronunciara su nombre para darse cuenta que él seguía en su corazón, a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo que había pasado no ha podido olvidarlo.

Observándolo fijamente se percató de que él había cambiado, no sólo físicamente sino que en su manera de mirar, de pararse, todo en él emanaba un aura de poder que hace cinco años atrás no tenía.

Todavía no podía entender como se podía ver tan bien, tan guapo así como estaba vestido… ¡Eso no era justo! Pensó Ginny, ya que ella se encontraba totalmente empapada por la lluvia torrencial que caía en ese momento. Con toda su ropa pegada al cuerpo parecía que resaltaba todos los defectos de ese cuerpo que tanto odiaba.

Sin embargo Draco pensaba todo lo contrario, aunque le doliera admitirlo ella seguía tan hermosa como la recordaba; pero al igual que él ella había cambiado, ya no tenía esa cara de niña buena sino que era toda una mujer hecha y derecha.

Ginny no quería seguir viéndolo hay parado frente a ella, ya que se le estaban viniendo encima todos esos recuerdos que tanto le había costado olvidar… ¿olvidar¡Nunca!, ella nunca olvidaría el dolor, la traición, el odio que sintió hace cinco años, solo trataba de hacerlo más soportable tal y como le enseñaron. Pero viendo sus profundos ojos grises dejó que los recuerdos vinieran a su mente… Su boda, su mejor amiga, su novio, su familia, la sangre…

Hace cinco años atrás ella había estado a punto de casarse si no hubiera sido porque el novio –el hombre que ella más amaba en el mundo y por quien habría dado la vida- la había dejado plantada en el altar escapándose con su mejor amiga y dama de honor.

No había podido soportar las miradas de compasión y de pena que los invitados y sus familiares le dirigieron e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió que fue escapar de la iglesia e irse a refugiar a al departamento que compartía con su mejor amiga.

Una vez en el departamento lo primero que hizo fue llamar al celular de Draco para que le asegurara que todo lo que estaba pasando no era más que una mentira, una cruel mentira, y era ella a quien amaba y amaría por siempre. Pero lo único que escucho fue a la operadora decir que el número que marcaba se encontraba fuera de servicio. Al llamar a Pansy a su celular recibió la misma respuesta.

Se dirigió al dormitorio de Pansy esperando encontrar alguna respuesta de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo único que encontró fue un cuarto vació en el cual solamente estaban los muebles, todos los objetos personales y la ropa de Pansy habían desaparecido. No había ninguna nota o algo que explicara su desaparición. Ya no quedaba duda, estaban juntos, la habían engañado, las dos personas que ella más quería en el mundo la habían traicionado.

En ese momento empezó a sonar su celular y a escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de entrada del departamento, seguro que eran sus padres y sus hermanos que estaban preocupados por ella y querían asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Pero ella no estaba bien, lo único que quería hacer era estar sola, desaparecer, cerrar los ojos y no volver abrirlos jamás para así no sentir más el dolor que sentía en el pecho que era como si le estuvieran arrancando de a poco su corazón.

Corrió a la cocina y abrió el estante para sacar un cuchillo, después corrió al baño y se encerró en el. No podía dejar de pensar en Draco y en Pansy juntos, casándose, teniendo hijos, siendo felices…

Tomo el cuchillo y se lo paso por las muñecas, sintió un dolor punzante y agudo pero eso no la hizo detenerse y siguió con la tarea hasta que comenzó a sentirse cansada y somnolienta, pero sobre todo empapada ya que tenía todo su traje de novia con sangre. Antes de que se desplomara en el suelo sintió unos brazos que la sujetaban y una voz que decía:

- ¡Ginny como has podido hacer esto!

Y su último pensamiento antes de desmayarse fue ¡Draco porque me hiciste esto!


	2. El reencuentro

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

**_CAPÍTULO 1_**

_**Tanto tiempo te espere**_

_**tantas noches te soñé**_

_**solo en sueños te bese**_

_**y en tus labios me quede**_

* * *

A Draco no le gustaba nada como Ginny lo miraba es este momento, pero claro que podía esperar si habían pasado cinco años desde la última vez que se vieron.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Y ¿Quién te dijo donde vivía?- preguntó Ginny

- Ningún hola Draco, tanto tiempo o un ¿Cómo estás¿Qué has hecho estos últimos años? –contestó Draco con un tono sarcástico.

Al percibir su tono sarcástico Ginny se tenso inmediatamente, no entendía porque Draco le hablaba de esa manera; todo lo que pasó hace años no fue culpa de ella, si había que culpar a alguien era a Pansy y a él por supuesto.

- No me importa tener ninguna charla amable contigo, así que hazme el favor de decir a que has venido y lárgate.

- Has cambiado, la Ginny que conocía nunca me hubiera contestado así –de repente sonrió con desprecio.- Pero yo nunca conocí a la verdadera Ginny ¿Cierto?

- Si he cambiado, me he hecho más fuerte; como dice ese dicho "lo que no te mata te fortalece" –le contestó sin tomar en cuenta su último comentario.

- Es verdad –le contestó Draco dirigiendo su mirada hacia las marcas en las muñecas de Ginny.

Ginny al percatarse que Draco estaba mirando sus cicatrices decide esconder las manos tras la espalda. Lo último que quería era la lástima de Draco, eso sería demasiado humillante para ella.

- Dime que es lo que quieres por favor, porque estoy empapada y lo que menos quiero es pescar un resfriado por tu culpa.

- Vengo para que hablemos de negocios y si no quieres que sigamos mojándonos será mejor que entremos a tu departamento ¿no crees?

Ginny no confiaba en ella al estar en algún lugar sola con Draco, pensaba que podía hacer cualquier cosa estúpida, así que prefería mil veces resfriarse que hacer el ridículo ante él.

-No, es mejor que hablemos aquí y date prisa que tengo muchas cosas que hacer todavía.

- ¿Acaso no confías en ti al estar en un lugar privado conmigo? –preguntó Draco arqueando una de sus cejas.

- No seas ridículo –mintió Ginny.- Lo que no quiero es que entres a mi departamento y le lances malas vibras.

Draco suelta una gran carcajada

- Si claro, bueno hablemos de negocios entonces. Supe que tu padre está a punto de declararse en quiebra y lo único que lo salvaría de ello es encontrar un socio que inyecte dinero en el negocio.

- No veo como te pueda interesar eso a ti.

- Me interesa porque quiero invertir en el negocio, quiero ser el socio que tu padre necesita.

Ginny lo miro sorprendida.

- ¿Qué¿estas loco?, primero que todo sabes que mi padre te odia después de lo que me hiciste y segundo dudo que a Pansy le guste lo que estas a punto de hacer.

- A Pansy no tendría porque importarle ya que nos separamos hace más de 6 meses –respondió Draco con un tono que dejaba claro que no quería que le preguntara más sobre ese tema.- Y sobre el otro punto tu podrías convencer a tu padre de que acepte.

Ginny no escucho lo último que dijo Draco ya que había dejado de escuchar después de que él comentará que se había separado de Pansy, y por la manera que lo dijo se notaba que todavía la amaba y que estaba dolido por la separación. ¿Qué habrá pasado¿Por qué se habían separado?

De repente se dio cuenta de que Draco la miraba como si esperara alguna respuesta.

- ¿Perdón?, no escuche lo último que dijiste.

- Dije –contesto Draco con un tono exasperado.- que tú podrías convencer a tu padre para que acepte mi ayuda.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? –pregunto Ginny desconfiada.

- Por que soy un buen samaritano –contestó sarcástico Draco.

Ginny se río sin ganas

- Por favor tu eres todo menos eso, siempre haces las cosas para conseguir algo a cambio.

- Me conoces bastante bien, es verdad quiero algo a cambio de salvar a tu padre de la ruina.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Ginny con miedo.

- A ti.

**

* * *

**

**_Dejen Reviews… Para hacerme saber si les gusta, y si quieren que la contunue._**

**_En este Fic los personajes no tienen ni usa magia…_**


	3. La propuesta

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**Caen las hojas como**_

_**cayeron mis sueños**_

_**resbalando ante mis ojos**_

_**huyendo de mis dedos**_

* * *

Cuando Ginny entró a su departamento todavía no podía creer lo que le acababa de ocurrir en la calle¿Qué iba hacer?.

**Flash back**

_Después de que Draco le hiciera su proposición Ginny se puso pálida y lo único que salió de su boca fue un murmullo. _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Te quiero a ti- contestó arrogantemente Draco._

_- ¿Pero por qué¿Acaso no es el suficiente todo el daño que me has hecho?_

_Draco se puso rígido_

_- El por que lo hago no es de tu incumbencia, pero para saciar tu curiosidad si decides aceptar pronto lo sabrás._

_- Estas loco si crees que voy aceptar- repuso Ginny enojada._

_- Muy bien, entonces que tu padre se quede sin dinero y en la ruina. Además sé que eso no le haría bien a su corazón, supe que estaba muy enfermo._

_Desgraciado, pensó enojada Ginny. Era verdad que su padre estaba muy enfermo del corazón y el estrés provocado por su situación financiera no hacía más que perjudicar su salud. Para empeorar todo, nadie estaba dispuesto a invertir en un negocio en quiebra por lo que estaba siendo imposible encontrar un socio. Aunque sus hermanos estaban ayudándolo no era suficiente._

_- Tienes hasta mañana para darme una respuesta, te espero en mi oficina y si aceptas te daré más detalles –Ginny lo iba a intervenir pero Draco siguió hablando.- Pero no te hagas falsas ilusiones cariño, porque esto no va a ser igual que la primera vez, va a ser muy diferente –Después de decir aquello se marchó hacia su auto sin esperar una respuesta de Ginny._

**Fin Flash back**

El teléfono comenzó a sonar lo que alejó a Ginny de sus recuerdos.

-Hola –contestó Ginny

- Ginny ¿Cómo estas?, te estoy tratando de ubicar hace horas¿Dónde estabas¿estas bien¿te paso algo?

Ginny resistió una sonrisa, su hermano mayor seguía siendo tan protector como cuando ella era pequeña.

- Hola Ron, estoy bien, el trafico estaba un poco pesado y por eso me he demorado un poco y no, no ha pasado nada así que deja de preocuparte Ok. ¿Cómo está papá?

Se hace un silencio al otro lado del teléfono

-Hoy tuvo una recaída, pero por suerte yo estaba todavía en la clínica así que lo pude ver –Al percatarse de que Ginny trataba de sofocar un sollozo se apresuró a hablar.- Pero no te preocupes chiquita papá ya está mejor y te aseguro que pronto estará molestando de nuevo en la casa.

Ginny sabía que la única manera de que su padre estuviera mejor era quitándole las presiones del trabajo. Fue así como en ese instante decidió aceptar la propuesta de Draco, aunque estaba segura que no iba a salir bien parada de aquello quizás sufriera más que la primera vez, pero valía la pena hacerlo por su padre.

- Si estoy segura que pronto estará bien y que todos los problemas se solucionaran más pronto de lo que esperamos –dijo Ginny tratando de sonar tranquila aunque su mundo se estaba desmoronando de a poco.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Draco manejaba a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad. Al fin había dado el primer paso de su plan y si no se equivocaba este había sido todo un éxito. Estaba seguro de que Ginny no se negaría ya que a pesar de todo lo malo que pudiera tener Ginny, esta siempre le había sido fiel a su familia y haría cualquier cosa por ayudarlos. Y claro estaba el dinero, la segunda debilidad de Ginny, seguro que debía estar desesperada por encontrar a algo o a alguien que la ayudara a solucionar ese problema. Él haría que esas dos debilidades de Ginny jugaran a su favor.

Mientras Draco dirigía hacia su casa pensaba en los eventos que tenía planeados para que pasaran en las próximas semanas, pero había alguien que podría arruinarle todo lo que había planeado y ese era Harry Potter –Draco sonrió con desprecio.- El pobre iluso estaba enamorado de Ginny, no tenía ni idea de quien era realmente Ginny.- Draco se puso serio.- Pero el si sabía quien era Ginny y lo caprichosa que era. Tenía que alejar a Harry de ella, porque si Ginny le pedía ayuda él seguro que no se la negaría y eso arruinaría todos los planes que tenía para Ginny.

Cuando mandó a unos investigadores a que averiguaran sobre Harry supo que era un Psicólogo reconocido en el país y el mejor amigo de Ginny. Aunque conociendo a Ginny seguro que eran más que amigos – Draco curvó sus labios en una sonrisa.- Alejaría a Harry de la vida de Ginny para que ésta de esa manera se quedara sin ningún aliado.

Con ese pensamiento Draco entró a su casa, al fin dormiría bien, como no lo hacía hace más de 6 meses.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Ron ¿Cómo está Ginny?

Ron se da vuelta para mirar a su mujer y le sonrió

- Esta bien, se puso un poco mal por lo de papá pero al final se tranquilizó y me aseguró que todo se solucionará –se pone serio.- Aunque no tengo ni idea como lo vamos a conseguir.

- Ten fe, estoy segura que lo vamos a conseguir, amor – aseguró Luna.

De pronto Luna se comenzó a sentir mareada y empezó a tambalearse por la habitación. Al verla Ron corre inmediatamente hacia su lado para sujetarla.

- Amor ¿Qué te pasa? –pregunta preocupado.

- Nada, solo estoy un poco cansada – le contesta Luna tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Deja que te revise para asegurarme –le pide Ron.

- No te preocupes –le sonrió.- Mañana tengo hora con el doctor y seguro me dice que solo necesito un poco de vitaminas.

Ron la mira preocupado.

- Esta bien, pero ahora es mejor que te acuestes y descanses.

- Si es mejor –contesta Luna pensando que al fin podrían convertirse sus sueños en realidad, y que si sus sospechas eran ciertas pronto le daría un hijo a Ron.- Sabes amor estoy pensando en encontrarle una pareja a Hermione ya que esta demasiado sola –le comenta para así cambiar de tema.

Ron sonrió.

- Tú y tus dotes de casamentera, pero creo que Hermione no te lo va a permitir.

- Ah, pero ella no se va a enterar –dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y se puede saber quien es el candidato? –preguntó con curiosidad Ron

- Por supuesto, tu hermano mayor –contestó Luna orgullosa por su idea.

- ¿Con Bill? –preguntó Ron sorprendido.

- Si, a mi me parece que harían una bonita pareja. Imagina, si mi plan resulta serían tan felices como lo somos nosotros.

- Si, por supuesto –confirmó Ron frunciendo el ceño

Ron no sabia porque sintió algo extraño en el pecho cuando su esposa le comentó su plan para emparejar a su hermano con Hermione.

- ¿Amor estas bien?, de pronto te pusiste serio –preguntó Luna.

- Si estoy bien –le sonrió.- Solo preocupado por ti.

- Pues no te preocupes, te aseguro que el doctor me dirá que estoy perfectamente –se pone de puntillas y lo besa.- Te quiero –le susurró junto a sus labios.

- Y yo a ti amor –contestó Ron.- Y yo a ti.

* * *

_**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews**_

_**Pronto les pondre el Próximo Capítulo**_


	4. La respuesta

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

**_CAPITULO 3_**

**_Me duele no tener tu amor_**

**_y trato de olvidar_**

**_y no hago más que recodar_**

**_siento que la vida en tu recuerdo se me va_**

* * *

Ginny se encontraba en la recepción del edificio en donde se encontraban las oficinas de Draco, o mejor dicho su edificio, ya que desde hace tiempo se había convertido en un gran hombre de negocios. 

Se dirigió hacia el escritorio de la secretaria y le dijo:

- Tengo una cita con el señor Malfoy.

La secretaria la miró con curiosidad, por suerte se había puesto un traje de 2 piezas, ya que así parecía que asistía a una reunión de negocios.

- ¿Su nombre? –preguntó la secretaria

- Ginny Weasley

- Espere un momento mientras le informo al señor Malfoy de su presencia

- Si por supuesto

Ginny se sentó en unos de los sillones de la recepción y levantó una revista que estaba en una de las mesas con la intención de distraerse con la lectura, pero al tomarla notó que le temblaban las manos así que prefirió dejarla en su sitio. Empezó a respirar pausadamente para así poder relajarse, no quería que por ningún motivo que Draco notara lo nerviosa que se encontraba, o sino ese sería otro punto a favor de él

- Señorita Weasley pase, el señor Malfoy la espera en su oficina –dijo la secretaria

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió, después se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado la secretaria. Al llegar frente a la puerta de Draco respiro profundo e intento controlar los nervios que amenazaban con arruinarle la reunión.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Draco… estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero detrás de un inmenso escritorio de madera como dueño y señor de todo lo que lo rodeaba –Ginny hizo una mueca- no se podía negar todo el poder que de él emanaba y lo peligroso y a la vez excitante que resultaba.

- Hola Ginny, siéntate te estaba esperando –dijo Draco.

- Esta seguro que vendría ¿No? –preguntó Ginny ya sabiendo la respuesta que él le daría.

- Por supuesto, como tú dijiste ayer, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero –contestó arrogante Draco.

- Entonces será mejor que vallamos al grano y me digas que quieres que haga.

- Antes que todo quiero que me respondas una pregunta, o más bien una curiosidad que tengo.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó insegura Ginny.

- Por lo que averigüe sobre ti…

- ¿Mandaste averiguar sobre mi? –lo interrumpió furiosa Ginny-. ¿Quién te crees?

- Por supuesto que averigüe sobre ti, me gusta saber todo sobre las personas que me rodean y ten por seguro que lo último que quiero es llevarme otra sorpresa contigo –le contestó duramente.

Ginny le iba a preguntar que sorpresa, pedo Draco continuó hablando.

- Se que pasaste 6 meses en una especie de clínica psiquiatrita, traté de averiguar por que estuviste internada, pero ni yo con las influencias que tengo conseguí que me dieran más detalles –sonrió irónicamente-. Pero tengo la impresión que todo tiene relación con las marcas que tienes en tus muñecas ¿No?

Ginny palideció, lo que menos esperaba era que Draco le preguntara sobre sus cicatrices y el tiempo en el que estuvo internada. Ginny era conciente de que tarde o temprano tenían que hablar sobre el tema, pero no esperaba que fuera justo en ese momento cuando se sentía más vulnerable que nunca.

Draco observó como Ginny palideció cuando le comentó lo de la clínica y lo de sus cicatrices en sus muñecas, estuvo apunto de ir a su lado por miedo a que se desmayara, pero al ver que no pasaba nada lo pensó mejor y se quedó sentado en su sillón.

Ginny se percató que Draco la miraba expectante esperando una respuesta. ¡Oh no!-pensó Ginny- ahora que haría. Pero se dio cuenta que no podía negarlo ya que las pruebas saltaban a la vista

- Si –murmuró Ginny mirando sus manos ya que no quería mirar a Draco a la cara.

- Ya veo –contestó Draco con el ceño fruncido-. En la investigación no estaba la fecha exacta en la cual te ingresaron, solo los meses que pasaste internada, los cuales concuerdan con la muerte de tu madre -Draco hizo una pausa esperando que Ginny lo mirara, una vez que ella lo hizo la miró fijamente a los ojos-. ¿Lo hiciste por eso Ginny¿Porqué no podías soportar la muerte de tu madre decidiste intentar quitarte la vida? –preguntó suavemente.

Ginny no se había dado cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración hasta que el aire salió de sus pulmones.

Así que Draco pensaba que había intentado quitarse la vida por la repentina muerte de su madre¡que irónica puede ser la vida!-pensó Ginny. Su madre había muerto unas semanas después de que a ella la internaran en la clínica en un accidente automovilístico. Lo mejor era que Draco pensara que había atentado contra su vida a causa de la muerte de su madre que por la traición de él, como realmente había sucedido.

- Si es verdad –le contestó Ginny un poco más tranquila-. Espero que eso conteste tu pregunta o sacie tu curiosidad.

- Si, la respondió –dijo Draco en un susurro.

Todavía estaba sorprendido de que Ginny se hubiera intentado quitarse la vida, siempre la vio como una mujer fuerte, Aunque de apariencia Ginny se veía como una mujer delicada y frágil a la cuál cualquier cosa la pudiera dañar, Draco sabía que por dentro era una mujer fuerte. Le debió haberle dolido demasiado la muerte de su madre, además de que ésta pasó poco después de la boda frustrada de él con Ginny.

Por primera vez Draco se preguntó si el fracasó de la boda le pudo haber afectado en algo a Ginny. De seguro que su orgullo se vio dañado al verse abandonada por el novio en una Iglesia repleta de gente pero… ¿Había tenido más sentimientos involucrados a parte del orgullo¿Tuvo algo que ver la boda en su estancia en la clínica? Draco se dijo que ya no valía la pena hacerse esas preguntas ahora, después de todo ya habían pasado cinco años.

- Quiero que te vengas a vivir a mi casa –le dijo Draco de repente.

- A tu casa ¿pero por qué? –preguntó nerviosa, lo último que quería era estar bajo el mismo techo que Draco por más de cinco minutos, no se fiaba de ella misma.- No quiero hacerlo

- Porque tenemos que dar la impresión de que somos una pareja de verdad –vio que Ginny se tensaba.- Quita esa cara que no me voy a lanzar sobre ti la primera oportunidad que tenga – dijo irónico.

- No lo digo por eso –le contestó furiosa Ginny-. Lo digo porque sino te has dado cuenta tengo un departamento y responsabilidades que no puedo dejar sólo porque a ti se te antoje hacer de la pareja perfecta delante de todo el mundo.

Draco estaba fascinado viendo como Ginny enrojecía y sus ojos se oscurecían a causa de su provocación.

- No es ningún capricho, tengo mis motivos para hacerlo –le contestó tranquilamente-. Además tómalo como un trabajo, que según te recuerdo será muy bien remunerado – dijo Draco con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

- Esta bien – contestó Ginny al acordarse de su padre y su salud.

- Bien, entonces ve a recoger tus cosas y llévalas a mi casa –busco entre sus cajones una tarjeta y se la pasó-, ésta es la dirección, mi ama de llaves te dirá en que habitación te hospedaras lo que dure nuestra… relación –dijo recalcando esa última palabra.

Ginny guardo la tarjeta en su cartera y después se dio vuelta para irse, pero antes de abrir la puerta le preguntó sin voltearse:

- ¿Porqué quieres que todo el mundo crea que hemos vuelto?

El silencio cayó en la habitación y el único sonido que escuchaba Ginny eran los latidos cada vez más rápidos de su corazón.

- Lo que me interesa es que Pansy lo crea –Draco hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente y continuó-. Por que quiero recuperar a mi esposa y la única manera de que vuelva conmigo es que crea que nosotros tenemos una relación.

Ginny agradeció estar de espaldas a Draco, ya que de así él no podía notar como sus ojos se humedecían a causa de las lágrimas que trataba de contener.

- Esta bien –contestó Ginny tratando de sonar indiferente.

Luego abrió la puerta y salió del despacho de Draco

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Draco seguía mirando la puerta por la cuál había desaparecido Ginny, no entendía porque le había contado a Ginny su plan para volver con Pansy, cuando sabía que no debía confiar en Ginny. Pero hubo algo en la voz de Ginny que le hizo contarle todo como si necesitara justificarse por su comportamiento hacia ella.

-¡Que estúpido! –se reprocho Draco, Ginny lo que menos necesitaba era una explicación o una disculpa, el la utilizaría tal cual como ella lo utilizó años atrás.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo cual atrajo la atención de Draco.

- ¿Si? –pregunto

- Señor Malfoy el señor Zabini desea hablar con usted

- Recibiré la llamada

Blaise Zabini era la fiel mano derecha Draco en los negocios y una de las personas que más lo conocía.

- Hola Draco ¿para que necesitas?

- Necesito que me hagas un favor Blaise.

- Tú dirás.

- Necesito que hagas una gran donación a la mejor institución psiquiátrica de Suiza, pero que a cambios le pidas un pequeño favor.

- ¿Pero no crees que sería mejor hacer una donación a alguna institución del país en vez de una de Suiza? –preguntó Blaise

- No y no puedo explicarte ahora – se apresuro a decirle al ver que lo iba a interrumpir-, pero has lo que te pido.

- Ok –contestó confundido Blaise-. Pero dime que favor quieres que le pida a cambio de la donación.

- Que contraten al Doctor Harry Potter por una larga temporada, eso si que tiene que irse lo más pronto posible –le explicó Draco

- ¿Harry Potter¿Es amigo tuyo? –preguntó curioso Tomas.

- No, pero necesito sacarlo del país lo más pronto posible.

- Ok. No te voy a preguntar más sobre el tema, pero después me tienes que contar que esta pasando, no me puedes dejas con esta curiosidad –dijo Blaise

Draco sonrió al notar lo curioso que era su amigo, lo más seguro era que no lo dejara tranquilo hasta que le contara todo.

- Esta bien, pero primero asegúrate de que nadie me relacione a mi o a mi empresa con la donación.

- Lo que digas –dijo Blaise y luego colgó.

Adiós Harry –pensó Draco con una sonrisa en sus labios.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Ginny aferraba tan fuerte el volante de su automóvil que sus dedos estaban blancos.

¡No puedes llorar¡No debes llorar!, se repetía. No podía dejar que Draco le volviera hacer daño, tenía que ser fuerte por su padre. Además tenía que estar bien para cuando les contara a sus hermanos que había "vuelto" con Draco, ya que se armaría la tercera guerra mundial.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, necesitaba desahogarse y había una sola persona era capaz de escucharla sin reparos y ayudarla en momentos difíciles, y ese era Harry.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Señora Weasley el doctor la está esperando.

Luna le dirige una sonrisa a la secretaria de su doctor y después entra a la consulta.

- Luna¿Cómo te has sentido? –le preguntó el doctor. Era un hombre de mediana edad y delgado con una sonrisa Ginny.

- Con algunos mareos y un poco cansada.

- Pues bien, ahora sabremos que el lo que te pasa, aquí están los resultados de los exámenes que pedí que te hicieras la semana pasada –le dijo mostrándole unos sobres.

- Estoy impaciente por saberlo –le contestó Luna uniendo sus manos en su regazo para que éstas dejaran de temblar.

El doctor abrió un sobre tras otro, ya que Luna se había hecho una gran cantidad de exámenes para así estar seguros de lo que tenía. De pronto el doctor frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Luna al notar que el doctor se tensaba se puso más nerviosa, presentía que algo estaba más.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo doctor? –preguntó temerosa Luna.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- ¿A quién llamas tanto por teléfono?

Ron se da vuelta y al ver que era Hermione le sonrió.

- A Luna, no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente y hoy tenía una cita su doctor y quería saber como le había ido.

- ¿Y como es que tú no la revisaste? –preguntó Hermione a su amigo que trabajaba como doctor en la misma clínica en la cual ella era enfermera.

- No me dejó –contesto Ron y luego sonrió al recordar a su mujer-. Ya sabes como es.

Si que lo sabía, pensó Hermione, Luna era la mujer más buena que había conocido pero también la más testaruda y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien le hiciera cambiar de decisión.

- No te preocupes seguro que no es más que cansancio o estrés –dijo Hermione para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Ron iba a contestarle pero una enfermera lo llamo:

- Doctor Weasley se le necesita en urgencias.

- Me tengo que ir, nos vemos después –dijo Ron y con un gesto con la mano se despidió.

- Si, adiós –murmuro Hermione, pero Ron no la escuchó por que ya se había marchado.

Hermione lo vio alejarse y sintió que se le encogía el corazón, cada vez se le hacía más difícil estar cerca de él y actuar como si nada pasara, como si ella no sintiera nada por él. Había tratado de salir con otros hombres, pero siempre los terminaba comparando con Ron, y por supuesto su Ron era único.

Pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación, nunca le contaría nada a Ron sobre sus sentimientos ya que no se perdonaría nunca hacerle daño a Luna, la que por ironías de la vida había pasado a ser una de sus mejores amigas. Luna era una especie de ángel que hacía que cualquier persona que estuviera cerca de ella encontrara paz y tranquilidad.

Si Luna tuviera razón con las sospechas que le confió la última vez que se vieron no tendría nada grave. Al fin se cumpliría el gran sueño de ella que era darle un hijo a Ron. Lo cuál hacía que Hermione tuviera sentimientos encontrados, ya que por una parte estaba feliz por su amiga, pero por otro lado eso significaría que tendría que sacar a Ron de su corazón como fuera. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por la mejilla de Hermione, por que tenía que enamorarse del único hombre que tenía prohibido hacerlo.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Cuando Harry vio a entrar a Ginny pálida y con los ojos rojos, supo inmediatamente que había pasado algo. Se paró de su sillón y fue inmediatamente a su lada.

- Ginny ¿Qué pasó¿Tú padre empeoró? –preguntó preocupado Harry.

- No –murmuró Ginny con la cabeza agachada.

Harry le puso la mano bajo su barbilla y le levantó la cabeza para así mirarla a los ojos.

- Dime pequeña que te pasa entonces, no puedo ayudarte sino me lo dices –le dijo Harry con cariño.

Ginny al escucharlo decir esas palabras con cariño sintió que se le encogía el corazón y comenzó a llorar. Ya no aguantaba más, necesitaba desahogarse y llorar para así botar toda la pena y el dolor que sentía.

Harry pareció entenderla y lo único que hizo fue abrazarla fuertemente contra su pecho y susurrarle palabras cariñosas para así tranquilizarla.

Cuando dejo de llorar Harry la hizo sentarse en el sofá junto a él y le preguntó de nuevo que le había pasado, como Ginny necesita contarle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando, quien mejor que Harry para hacerlo, así que le contó todo lo que le había pasado con Draco.

- ¡Ginny te volviste loca! –le reprochó Harry-. Acaso eres masoquista o quieres volver a tener una recaída –dijo furioso Harry

- ¡No soy una masoquista! –le gritó Ginny separándose de su lado y caminando de un lado para otro por la consulta-. Solamente que tengo que hacerlo. Entiende lo hago por mi padre, si no lo hago y sigue con todo ese estrés le puede dar otro ataque y morir –le contestó Ginny entre lágrimas

- Ginny… -empezó a decir Harry

- No me digas nada que no vas a conseguir que cambie de opinión –lo interrumpió Ginny.

- Escúchame –Harry le puso las manos sobre los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente-. Estuviste a punto de morir por culpa de ese bastardo y me costó más de seis meses sacarte de esa depresión en la que estabas, hacer que volvieras a confiar en ti y hacerte comprender que el que Draco no te quisiera no significaba que no fueras digna de ser querida. ¿Acaso quieres volver a vivir todo eso?

Por supuesto que ella recordaba todo eso, esos seis meses habían sido los peores de su vida y los más dolorosos ya que sentía que no merecía estar con vida.

- Lo se –dijo Ginny suavemente y sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo-. No quiero volver a sufrir todo eso.

- Ginny –Harry la abrazó contra su pecho y le besó el pelo-. Hemos sido amigos casi por cinco años y sabes lo mucho que te quiero, y no solo como un amigo sino que te amo como un hombre puede amar a una mujer.

- Harry…-dijo Ginny separándose un poco de él para así poder mirarlo

Pero Ginny no pudo continuar ya que Harry la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Déjame terminar Ginny –dijo Harry suavemente-. Me acaban de ofrecer un trabajo en Suiza y lo he aceptado por lo que parto pasado mañana, según lo que me dijeron es por una temporada larga. Ginny vámonos juntos, aún no digas nada primero piénsalo –se apresuró a decir Harry al ver que Ginny quería interrumpirlo-. Yo te haría muy feliz, podríamos casarnos y tener la familia que siempre quisiste.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida por la proposición inesperada que Harry acababa de hacerle, sabía que Harry estaba enamorado de ella pero nunca le había hablado de matrimonio o de formar una familia.

Al ver que Ginny no decía nada Harry le acarició la mejilla suavemente y le dijo:

- Ginny sabes que te amo y que jamás haría algo para hacerte daño.

- Lo se, pero no puedo. No puedo dejar a mi padre así como está, entiéndeme tengo que ayudarlo, el merece estar tranquilo y ser feliz lo que le queda de vida –contestó Ginny con la voz quebrada.

- Pero tu también mereces ser feliz Ginny, y al lado de ese estúpido lo único que vas hacer es sufrir, lo único que quiere es utilizarte para volver con su esposa –dijo enojado

- Pero lo voy hacer. Y como sabes capaz que tenga la suerte de que Pansy y Draco se reconcilien pronto y así salgan de mi vida para siempre –dijo Ginny encogiendo los hombros.

- Si tal vez, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tú lo seguirás amando –dijo enojado Harry.

- En los sentimientos no se puede mandar Harry, y tú eres testigo de cómo he tratado de olvidar a Draco en estos cinco años, pero no lo he conseguido. –Ginny suspiró con tristeza.

- Ginny vámonos y si quieres nos llevamos a tu padre también. Olvidémonos de todo y de todos, podríamos ser tan felices. Por una vez en tu vida piensa en ti primero –le suplicó Harry.

- Yo…

El celular de Ginny comenzó a sonar por lo cual no le dijo a Harry su respuesta.

- Diga –contestó Ginny.

- Ginny… –se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos que han dejado Reviews_**

**_Les aviso que habrá ocaciones que van a odiar mucho a Draco y a Pansy..._**


	5. La fiesta parte 1

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**Se alejó de mi vida de un solo golpe**_

_**se fue sin decirme adiós.**_

_**Me rompió la sonrisa, las ilusiones,**_

_**el alma y el corazón.**_

* * *

- ¿Ginny? 

- Si te escucho –contestó Ginny.

- Bien, ya hice mi parte del trato, le he dicho a mi abogado que se ponga en contacto con el de tu padre para hacer todo el papeleo de la sociedad, pero antes tienes que cumplir con tu parte del trato.

- ¿Irme a tu casa? –preguntó Ginny.

- Aparte de eso, tienes que ir hablar con tu padre, o sino no me va aceptar como socio y todo sería en vano,

- Ok, voy ahora a la clínica hablar con él –dijo Ginny resignada.

- Ginny, antes de que se me olvide hoy vamos hacer nuestra gran aparición –dijo Draco.

Ginny se tensó

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunto Ginny insegura.

- Estoy invitado a una fiesta de uno de mis clientes, así que tienes que estar lista a las ocho en punto, Adiós.

- Adiós –murmuró Ginny.

Pero Draco no escuchó porque ya había colgado.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Harry atrás de Ginny.

Ginny se voltio para responderle:

- Me tengo que ir.

- Ginny¿Estas segura de que quieres seguir con esto?

- Si, y te pido por favor que no le cuentes a nadie lo que te conté sobre Draco, por favor –le pidió Ginny.

- Esta bien –Harry le tomo las manos-. Pero cuídate y prométeme que si te llegara a pasar algo, me vas a llamar y yo vendré inmediatamente a buscarte.

- Te lo prometo –Ginny le sonrió.

Harry le toma el rostro entre las manos y le da un suave beso en los labios.

- Adiós Ginny –murmura cerca de su boca.

- Adiós Harry.

Ginny salió de la consulta de Harry y de dirigió hacia la clínica donde estaba hospitalizado su padre.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- ¿Papá estás despierto? –preguntó Ginny en el momento que abría la puerta de la habitación.

- Cariño pasa, tenía muchas ganas de verte –le sonrió su padre Arthur.

Ginny al ver a su padre tan frágil acostado en aquella cama, se dijo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

- ¿Cómo estas? –le preguntó Ginny, después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Mucho mejor, tu hermano se ha encargado de que me traten como un rey, y no sabes la última noticia que recibí, Bill me acaba de llamar diciendo que nuestro abogado recibió una llamada de un posible socio –le contó alegre Arthur.

Ginny respiró profundo. Era el momento indicado para dar a conocer la noticia, pero tenía miedo de que su padre se pusiera mal por lo que le iba a contar, sobre todo por lo de Draco ya que él no era santo de su devoción.

- De eso precisamente quería hablarte –dijo Ginny con cautela.

Arthur se sentó en la cama.

- Ginny¿Acaso sabes quien es el supuesto socio? –preguntó con evidente curiosidad.

- Si –Ginny juntó sus manos en su regazo para que no se notara que estaba temblando-. Es Draco padre, Draco Malfoy quiere ser tu nuevo socio.

Ginny vio como su padre palidecía y maldijo para sus adentros a Draco.

- Padre tranquilízate no te hace bien ponerte así –dijo Ginny haciendo que su padre se volviera acostar.

- Como quieres que me tranquilice si me acabas de decir que la persona que nos quiere salvar de la ruina, es la misma que destruyó tu vida –contestó Arthur furioso.

- Papá las cosas han cambiado –dijo Ginny tratando de tranquilizarlo-. Y si no te tranquilizas voy a llamar a Ron o Hermione para que te pongan un tranquilizante –le dijo preocupada.

Arthur suspiro y le preguntó:

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que las cosas han cambiado?

- Yo… Draco y yo estamos juntos, desde hace un tiempo nos hemos estado viendo para ver si lo de nosotros podría volver a funcionar y hoy Draco me a pedido que me fuera a vivir con él y yo he aceptado.

Arthur la miro como si no entendiera lo que había dicho.

- ¿Has vuelto con Draco? –Arthur habló tan bajo que Ginny apenas lo escuchó.

- Sí –Ginny siguió hablando antes de que su padre la interrumpiera-, y no me preguntes que si me he vuelto loca, o si acaso no me queda un poco de orgullo, porque no cambiaré de decisión. Lo único que quiero es que aceptes la propuesta de Draco de ser tu socio.

- No –contestó Arthur duramente.

- Pero papá, se solucionarían todos tus problemas –dijo Ginny con la voz quebrada.

- Ginny –Arthur le acarició la mejilla-, quizás tú pudiste perdonarle todo lo que te hizo, pero yo nunca podría.

- Papá hazlo por mí, por favor –suplicó Ginny.

- Lo amas ¿verdad? –preguntó Arthur secando las lágrimas de Ginny.

- Sí –murmuró Ginny-. Y quiero empezar de cero, por eso es necesario olvidar los rencores. Draco también quiere empezar como si el pasado nunca hubiera existido.

Ojala fuera verdad todo eso, pensó Ginny con tristeza tratando de contener las lágrimas. Aunque quisiera olvidar a Draco por todo el daño que le hizo en el pasado, le era imposible.

Arthur vio los ojos de su hija, de su pequeña, y se dio cuenta de que Ginny seguía amando a Draco y quizás siempre lo amaría. Ginny merecía ser feliz, aunque dudaba de que Draco pudiera darle esa felicidad, pero si Ginny estaba segura de lo que hacía él la apoyaría aunque contra su voluntad.

- Ginny…

- Por favor papá –le volvió a suplicar Ginny.

- Esta bien –dijo Arthur resignado.

- Gracias papá –Ginny le sonrió entre lágrimas y se abalanzó sobre él para darle un abrazo-. Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti pequeña.

Ginny se volvió a sentarse en la silla que estaba cerca de la cama.

- Ahora se lo tengo que contar a Ron y a Bill, y no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo –le confió a su padre.

- Yo se lo contaré a los dos –Arthur sonrió al ver la cara preocupada de Ginny-. No te preocupes no le pueden hacer nada a un viejo que está en cama enfermo.

Ginny no pudo aguantar la risa y soltó una carcajada.

- Gracia papá, pero antes de irme tengo que pedirte un último favor –dijo seria Ginny.

- ¿Qué sería?

- Tienes que prometerme y hacerles prometer a mis hermanos que no le dirán a Draco nada sobre mi intento de suicidio.

- Pero por qué, el merece saber todo lo que te hizo sufrir –dijo enfadado Arthur.

Ginny soltó un suspiro, cada vez se le hacía más difícil mentirle a su padre.

- Como ya te dije, queremos empezar de cero, y eso quiere decir que el pasado no se interponga entre nosotros. Ya le inventare a Draco algo sobre lo que paso, papá prométemelo por favor, lo único que quiero es ser feliz con la persona que amo.

- Ginny yo quiero que seas feliz –tomó las manos de Ginny entre las suyas-. Le prometí a tu madre antes que muriera, que haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que volvieras a ser la niña alegre y feliz que eras cinco años atrás, y que nunca más en tu vida volverías a sufrir. No quiero que Draco vuelva hacerte daño.

- Papá estoy segura que esta vez será diferente –contestó Ginny tratando de sonar convincente.

- Bien –contestó su padre-. Te prometo que Draco no se enterará de nada, pero si vuelve hacerte daño le contaré todo lo que paso para que su conciencia, si es que la tiene –ironizó-, no lo deje vivir en paz.

Ginny sonrió, su padre no cambiaría nunca.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Bill se dirigía feliz hacia la habitación de su padre estaba siendo un día espectacular. Los problemas económicos se solucionarían y su padre estaba saliendo delante de su enfermedad al corazón, eso significaba que pronto podría volver a los proyectos que había dejado estancados para ir ayudar a su padre.

Vio que Ron iba a entrar a la habitación de su padre y se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

- Ron –lo llamó.

- Bill¿Qué estás haciendo aquí¿papá también te llamo? -preguntó curioso.

- Si, seguro se trata de la noticia que recibí del abogado

- Bueno será mejor que entremos.

Entraron a la habitación de su padre, Ron se percató que su padre estaba con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia la ventana, y de seguro que no tenía nada que ver con los negocios.

- Hola papá ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Bill sin percatarse del semblante de su padre.

- Mejor, tenía que hablar con los dos sobre Ginny por eso los mande a llamar –dijo serio Arthur.

- ¿Qué hizo ahora Ginny? –preguntó Bill haciendo una mueca graciosa.

Ron lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ya que estaba casi seguro de que había pasado algo grave y Bill se lo estaba tomando como un chiste. Pero Bill no lo miro.

- Ginny vino a contarme quien era el nuevo socio.

Bill lo miró sorprendido.

- ¿Y como se entero antes que yo? –le preguntó Bill con falso enojo-. Que yo sepa el que está a cargo de los negocios por ahora soy yo.- dijo teatralmente.

- Por que ella lo conoce, y bastante bien –contestó Arthur

- ¿Papá nos vas a decir de una vez quien es o quieres que lo adivinemos? – Preguntó Bill en tono burlón

- Es Draco Malfoy.

Ron que se había mantenido callado hasta ese momento, se sobresaltó al escuchar el nombre de su ex amigo.

- ¿Qué? –Preguntó Ron furioso- ¿Como que Draco Malfoy?, con que cara ese bastardo se le ocurre hacer esa proposición, y sobre todo como se le ocurre volver a cruzarse en el camino de Ginny.

- Tranquilízate Ron –dijo Bill-. Yo estoy tan enojado como tú, pero no sacas nada con desquitarte con papá, deja que nos explique que es lo que esta pasando.

Ron no dijo nada y se limitó a sentarse en el sitio donde se había sentado Ginny horas antes.

- Antes de que les diga otra cosa más tiene que prometerme que van a pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, por que podrían llegar a perjudicar a Ginny, y lo único que debería importarnos es su felicidad, si ella es feliz nosotros estaremos felices ¿esta claro? –Preguntó Arthur, aunque más que una pregunta era una orden.

- Si –contestaron los dos a regañadientes, ya que si el nombre de Draco entraba a la conversación no significaba nada bueno.

Arthur tomo un poco de aire para continuar.

- Ginny se ha ido a vivir con Draco…

- ¿Qué? –interrumpió furioso Ron parándose de un salto de la silla.

Pero Arthur miro fijamente y le dijo casi en un murmullo pero con la voz dura:

- Siéntate y déjame hablar.

Espero que Ron se sentara para continuar hablando.

- Ginny me dijo que ya llevaba algún tiempo saliendo con Draco, y que ambos estaban de acuerdo en empezar de cero sin que el pasado se interpusiera entre ellos. Y también me pidió que aceptara la oferta de él.

- Y por supuesto que no la aceptaste ¿cierto? –Preguntó rudamente Ron.

- Si acepte, lo hice por ella. Me dijo que lo único que quería era ser feliz con la persona que amaba y que nada ni nadie la iba hacer cambiar de decisión –miró a sus dos hijos esperando su reacción.

- Todavía ama a ese estúpido ¿cierto? –preguntó Bill resignado.

- Si –contestó su padre con tristeza-. Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que ella tenga una relación con Draco, pero contra mi voluntad la voy a apoyar igual y espero que ustedes hagan lo mismo.

- Pero papá¿después de todo lo que paso quieres que lo aceptemos así como si nada? –Preguntó furioso Ron.

- Por supuesto que no te pido que lo aceptes con los brazos abiertos, por que ni yo podría hacerlo. Lo único que te pido es que apoyes a tu hermana ya que ella va a seguir con él estemos de acuerdo nosotros o no. Y otra cosa, Ginny me pidió que Draco no se tenía que enterar de su intento de suicidio.

- Eso es imposible –dijo Ron-, sus marcas en las muñecas la delatarían.

- Eso lo se –contesto pensativo su padre -. Pero yo creo que Ginny no quiere ocultar el hecho de que trató de quitarse la vida, lo que no quiere que se entere Draco es que lo hizo por él.

- Tienes mi palabra de que no diré nada, pero no confió ni en Draco ni en su ex esposa, así que estaré alerta a cualquier cosa que pase –contestó Bill.

- ¿Ron? –preguntó Arthur.

- Vale, la apoyare –contestó resignado-. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto.

- Bien, ahora será mejor que se vayan por que estoy un poco cansado y quiero descansar –les pidió Arthur

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- ¿Qué te parece todo esto? –le preguntó Bill a Ron una vez afuera de la habitación de su padre.

- No sé, es todo muy extraño.

- Sí, voy averiguar que se trae Malfoy entre manos, es rara la manera en que cambió de actitud de un momento a otro. Además todos sabían lo enamorado que estaba ese estúpido de la serpiente de su esposa –dijo con desprecio Bill.

- A ti nunca te pudo engañar Pansy -recordó Ron-. Engaño a todos con su pose de niña ingenua menos a ti.

- Es que lo artistas somos más perceptivos –contestó con burla Bill.

Ron miró la hora en su reloj.

- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? –preguntó Ron cambiando de tema.

- Si claro dime.

- Luna fue al doctor pero estoy preocupado por que no tenido noticias de ella, y no puedo ir a verla por que el hospital está lleno. ¿Podrías ir a buscarla a la consulta de su doctor por favor?

- Si claro, dame la dirección.

Ron le dio la dirección a Bill, después esté se dirigió al estacionamiento en busca de su auto.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Ginny estaba sentada en la sala de la casa de Draco esperando que éste la fuera a busca para ir a la fiesta. Al ver que Draco iba a tardar Ginny comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido una vez que terminara de hablar con su padre.

**Flash back**

_Después de salir del hospital se había ido a su departamento a recoger su ropa y a dejarle una copia de su llave a la vecina para que esta le regara sus plantas. De allí se dirigió a la casa de Draco. La casa era inmensa, era como una casa que estaba hecha para una familia numerosa pensó Ginny. Su propio departamento era del porte de la sala._

_En la casa la estaba esperando el Ama de llaves la Señora Anderson No era una mujer muy alegre y Ginny notó en la manera en que la miraba, que no estaba contenta con su presencia. Bueno ella tampoco lo estaba, pensó rebelde Ginny. Tal y como se lo había dicho Draco le indicó cual sería la habitación que ocuparía durante su estancia._

_Cuando vio su habitación quedo impresionada, decir que era hermosa era poco. Estaba decorada en tono pasteles, tenía una gran cama con dorsel al centro del dormitorio, en una de las paredes había una gran puerta de vidrio que daba a un balcón con vista a la piscina y otra puerta que daba a un baño inmenso decorado en tonos azules y celestes. Se notaba que Draco no había escatimado en gastos, pensó Ginny con ironía._

_Después que el ama de llaves se fuera, Ginny se bañó y eligió el vestido que se iba a poner para la fiesta. Una vez arreglada y vestida se miró al espejo para ver el resultado final, decidió que se veía bastante bien ya que en él último tiempo había recuperado casi la totalidad del peso perdido, por lo que rellenaba mejor el vestido._

_Decidió dejar su melena suelta, lo que producía un efecto de cascada en su espalda descubierta, además el rojo de su cabellera contrastaba con el blanco de su vestido que tenía un escote en forma de V por el frente que dejaba ver el nacimiento de pechos. La única joya que llevaba era un Brazalete y unos oros de plata y rubíes que le había regalado Harry en su último cumpleaños._

**Fin Flash back**

Ginny volvió a mirar el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea, cada vez estaba más nerviosa, no sabía lo que podía pasar en la fiesta o como se comportaría con Draco.

En ese momento se escucho que abrían la puerta de la entrada y la voz de Draco preguntando por ella, Ginny se puso de pie para esperarlo.

Draco entró a la sala y Ginny se le quedó mirando, estaba espectacular con el traje de etiqueta, y comprendió por que nunca pudo olvidarlo, nunca lograría encontrar otro Draco, con el mismo poder que emanaba él y con la belleza ruda que tenía. Ginny no podía dejar de mirarlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo a regañadientes antes de que él se diera cuenta de cómo lo miraba.

Ginny esperaba que Draco le digiera algo de cómo estaba vestida, por último que le digiera que se había visto bien para la ocasión. Pero Draco lo único que hizo fue levantar una de sus cejas y decirle:

- Veo que estas lista, así que será mejor que nos vayamos porque estamos atrasados.

Ginny se reprochó por haberse disilucionado por que Draco no le había dicho nada. Tomó su abrigo y siguió a Draco hacia el Auto.

Una vez dentro del Auto ninguno de los dos hizo el esfuerzo por entablar una conversación, así que permanecieron en silencia todo el trayecto hacia la fiesta.

La fiesta se realizaba en una gran mansión propiedad de uno de los mejores clientes de Draco. Una vez que entraron Draco le puso la mano en la cintura a Ginny y no se la soltó en ningún minuto, presentándola a todos como su novia.

Ginny al sentir la mano de Draco por su cintura y su espalda desnuda, creía que sus piernas cederían en cualquier momento, ya que estas no dejaban de temblarle. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para tranquilizarse y que así Draco no notara lo perturbada que estaba.

Mientras Draco charlaba con Ginny a su lado, ella comenzó a recorrer la habitación con la mirada y vio como todos se volteaban hacia la puerta para ver quien había llegado. Ginny hizo lo mismo y sintió que el corazón dejaba de latirle cuando reconoció de quien se trataba, era Pansy.

Estaba hermosa vestida con un ajustadísimo vestido negro amarrado al cuello y con un gran escote, al lado de ella se encontraba un hombre guapo y alto, que parecía un príncipe de cuento. Ginny supuso que era el hombre con el que estaba saliendo.

De pronto la mano de Draco que le estaba apretando la cintura cada vez más la hizo quitar la vista a la pareja para mirarlo a él. Lo que vio le partió el corazón, Draco observaba a su ex mujer con el rostro tenso y la mandíbula apretada, pero en sus ojos se podía ver reflejada la tristeza.

Ginny volvió a mirar a la pareja, prefería mirarlos a ellos que ver a Draco como sufría por Pansy

- Es hora de la función, cariño –susurro Draco en su oído.

Acto seguido se dirigió con ella hacia donde estaba la pareja.

- Pansy, Michael –Saludo Draco.

- Cariño, no te había visto – le sonrió Pansy a Draco.

- Draco Malfoy, no esperaba verte aquí –dijo Michael.

- Por que no, es la fiesta de uno de mis mejores clientes y por supuesto que no iba a faltar.

- No vas a presentarnos a la hermosa dama que te acompaña –Preguntó Michael interesado.

Pansy que no se había fijado en la acompañante de Draco palideció al ver a Ginny pero inmediatamente se recuperó y le dirigió una sonrisa falsa.

- Ginny, tanto tiempo querida –dijo Pansy.

- Si, ha pasado bastante tiempo –contestó Ginny con frialdad.

- Parece que estoy en desventaja ya que todos se conocen –le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa a Ginny-. Mi nombre es Michael Corner, encantado de conocerla –acto seguido le beso la mano.

- Soy Ginny Weasley –dijo Ginny devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Pansy al ver como Michael coqueteaba con Ginny se dirigió hacia Draco y le preguntó:

- Discúlpame querido por ser tan directa, pero lo que menos esperaba era verte con Ginny después de todo lo que pasó.

- Con Ginny hemos acordado olvidar el pasado y empezar de nuevo – le contestó Draco con tranquilidad.

¡Que bueno es para mentir!, pensó Ginny.

- Pues ojala que todo les resulte bien –dijo Pansy con una sonrisa falsa.-. Sería una pena que pasara lo mismo que la vez pasada –Dijo mirando a Ginny a los ojos.

Ginny sintió un escalofrió al notar la mirada llena de odio que le dirigió Pansy

- Draco –dijo Pansy enlazando su brazo con el de Draco-, necesito hablar contigo sobre unos papeles, por que no salimos a la terraza uno momento –al ver que Draco observaba a Ginny, se apresuró a decir-. No te preocupes por Ginny, Michael la entretendrá, además solo será un momento.

Draco enarco las cejas.

- Disculpa si no confió en tu Michael querida, pero la última vez que entretuvo a alguien termine sin esposa –contestó irónico Draco.

Michael soltó una carcajada

- Eso es cierto –contestó-. Yo que tú tendría cuidado con una belleza como esta –dijo mirando a Ginny.

- Será mejor que conversemos otro día en mi oficina Pansy. Ahora si nos disculpan –dijo soltándose del brazo de Pansy- quiero presentarle algunas personas a Ginny.

Dicho esto se dirigió con Ginny hacia unas personas que conversaban con los anfitriones de la fiesta.

- Parece que esta vez no salió todo como querías, cariño –le dijo con burla Michael a Pansy

- Eso lo veremos –murmuro Pansy mirando a Ginny y a Draco-. Recuerda que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

- Habrá que verlo –contestó Michael.

Ginny se dio vuelta y vio que Pansy y Michael la miraban intrigados. No sabía como iba a lograr sobrevivir a esa fiesta.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos que han dejado Reviews_**

**_Espero subir pronto el próximo capítulo_**


	6. La fiesta parte 2

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**Te vuelvo a mirar  
me culpas de no estar en tu lugar,  
pero hay heridas que aunque se escondan,  
nunca se olvidan.**_

* * *

Bill estaba acostado en su cama mirando el techo de la habitación. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que había pasado esa tarde, se sentía el peor ser que pudiera existir. 

- Soy un estúpido¿Cómo pude hacerle eso a Ron? –se repetía.

**Flash back**

_Todo había pasado tan rápido como si estuviera dentro de un torbellino. Había ido a buscar a Luna a la consulta del médico, pero cuando la vio sintió que el corazón se le encogía. Luna estaba sentada en la sala de espera, parecía una muñeca rota con ojos llorosos._

_- Luna ¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó hincándose frente a ella y tomándola de las manos._

_- No estoy embarazada –dijo Luna con la voz entrecortada._

_Bill sabía todo lo que Luna había luchado por tener un hijo durante su matrimonio._

_- No te preocupes, ya verás que cuando menos te lo esperes quedarás embarazada –le dijo limpiándole las lágrimas._

_- Estoy cansada, pareciera que no sirvo ni siquiera para quedarme embarazada –dijo Luna sollozando._

_- Luna nunca más digas eso –dijo Bill serio-. Ven, te llevaré a tu casa, Ron esta preocupado por que no lo has llamado –dijo haciéndola pararse de la silla._

_- No, por favor. No quiero ir a mi casa ahora, y tampoco podría ver a Ron –dijo mirándolo con ojos suplicantes,_

_- Esta bien, necesitas tranquilizarte. Primero vamos a mi departamento y cuando te sientas mejor te llevo a tu casa._

_Luna asintió con la cabeza, ya que presentía que si hablaba se pondría a llorar y no podría parar._

_- Bien, entonces vamos –le sonrió para tranquilizarla. _

_Bill le pasó el brazo por los hombros y se dirigieron hacia el automóvil._

_Una vez que llegaron al departamento Luna seguía nerviosa y triste, por lo que Bill le ofreció un trago para tranquilizarla y aunque Luna no bebía aceptó el trago._

_Luna después de terminarse el trago se sirvió otro, aunque Bill le insistía en que no tomara más, ella no le hizo caso ya que lo único que quería era olvidar… olvidar que todos sus sueños estaban rotos._

_A Bill le dolía ver a si cuñada así, siempre la había querido. La había amado en secreto desde la primera vez que la vio, fue lo que se dice un amor a primera vista, pero ella estaba saliendo con Ron. Sin embargo Bill estaba decidido a luchar por ella y cuando había tomado la decisión de contarle a Luna que estaba enamorado de ella, Ron y Luna anunciaron su compromiso._

_En ese momento supo que no había vuelta atrás, y que tenía que esconder sus sentimientos hacia su cuñada, por el bien de ella y de Ron. Por eso tomo la decisión de irse del país después de la recuperación de Ginny._

_Pero debido a la enfermedad de su padre tuvo que volver para así ayudarlo con los negocios._

_Ahora viendo a Luna se dio cuenta que seguía amándola, y que todas las mujeres que pasaron por su vida eran un pobre sustituto de la mujer que amaba._

_- Luna es mejor que te lleve a tu casa, has tomado más de la cuenta –dijo Bill saliendo de sus pensamientos._

_Luna miró a Bill, eran tan parecidos con Ron pero a la vez tan diferentes. Ron al ser el mayor era protector y serio; en cambio Bill era bromista y de los que hacía que uno se alegrará solamente con su presencia. Siempre se sintió atraída por la manera de ser de él. De pronto Luna se dio cuenta del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza como para alejarlos, ella amaba a Ron y no tenía porque pensar en otros hombres, se dijo. Pero… miró los labios de Bill y se preguntó como se sentiría besarlos, acariciarlos…_

_Luna se fue acercando poco a poco a Bill hasta que quedaron frente a frente, le pasó una mano temblorosa por los labios y después por la mejilla._

_- Luna¿Qué estas haciendo? –le murmuró Bill._

_- No se –contestó frunciendo el ceño-, debe ser todo el alcohol que tome, pero…_

_- ¿Pero qué? –murmuró Bill cada vez más cerca de sus labios._

_- Quiero… quiero…_

_No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Bill agacho la cabeza y la beso._

_Fue un beso tierno y lento. Bill quería hacerlo durar lo que más pudiera, al fin se estaba cumpliendo su sueño de tantos años._

_Luna le fue correspondiendo el beso de a poco, pero de pronto pensó en Ron y en lo que estaba haciendo con el hermano de este, y se soltó bruscamente de Bill._

_- Luna perdona, esto no debió haber pasado –dijo Bill, pasándose los dedos por el cabello-. Pero yo…_

_- No digas nada por favor –dijo rápidamente Luna sin mirarlo a los ojos-, llévame a casa._

_- Claro –dijo Bill con tristeza._

_Bill la llevó a su casa y ninguno dijo nada en el camino, una vez que llegaron Luna se despidió con la mano y salio rápidamente del coche._

**Fin Flash back**

Bill volvió de sus pensamientos y decidió que una vez que estuviera seguro de que Ginny se encontrara bien y que Draco no estaba jugando con ella se volvería a ir del país.

- Si –dijo en voz alta-. Es lo mejor, tengo que sacar de mi vida a Luna para siempre.

Una vez decidido eso apagó la luz y trató de dormir, aunque estaba seguro de que sería una larga noche.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Draco¿Hasta que hora vamos a estar aquí? –preguntó cansada Ginny.

Draco miró a Ginny, se veía realmente cansada, había olvidado por completo que Ginny había tenido un día ajetreado.

- Falta poco –le murmuró al oído, le paso una mano por la cintura para que se apoyara en él.

Ginny estaba tan cansada que se apoyó en el, estaba segura de que no aguantaría más tiempo de pie.

- Voy a buscar algo para beber y así despejarme un poco –dijo Ginny.

Se dirigió hacia el bar del salón. Estaba pidiendo un refresco cuando se percató de que había alguien a su lado.

- ¿Tan pronto Draco te dejó sola?

Ginny se volteó para ver quien le había hablado y vio que se trataba de Michael.

- No me ha abandonado si eso es lo que insinúas, yo quise venir a buscar algo para tomar, Draco me está esperando ahí.

Ginny apuntó adonde creía que estaba Draco, pero pronto se percató de que el lugar estaba vació y no había rastro de Draco.

Michael enarcó las cejas.

- Pues parece que se fue, si yo fuera Draco no dejaría sola a una mujer tan hermosa como tú –Michael le dirigió una de sus sonrisas encantadoras.

Ginny se sentía incómoda con el evidente interés de Michael hacia ella.

- Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Draco, estoy un poco cansada y me quiero ir a casa –dijo Ginny.

- Si quieres te acompaño –sugirió Michael.

- No pero gracias de todos modos, Adiós.

- Adiós Ginny, ojala nos veamos pronto, aunque estoy seguro de que así será.- Michael le beso la mano.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Cuando Ginny se dio cuenta que Draco no se encontraba en el salón, decidió ir a buscarlo al jardín. Cuando lo encontró se dirigió rápidamente a él, pero se detuvo al ver que se encontraba acompañado por otra persona, no quería interrumpirlo por si se encontraba haciendo algún negocio.

Pero al observar mejor a su acompañante, supo que se trataba de Pansy, así que había logrado conversar a solas con Draco, pensó Ginny.

Se acercó silenciosamente hacia donde estaban los dos conversando, se escondió tras un árbol para que no la vieran.

- No te preocupes Draco ya estoy mejor –le estaba diciendo Pansy

- Pansy no tienes porque soportar que Michael se ponga a coquetear con la primera mujer que se le cruce, tú no te mereces eso. No entiendo como te vas a casar con él.

- Draco entiéndeme por favor.

- ¿Qué quieres que entienda Pansy¿Qué de un día para otro te enamoraste de Michael y decidiste terminar nuestro matrimonio? –Draco la tomó de los hombros y la sacudió fuertemente-. Estoy seguro de que hay algo más y me lo estás escondiendo, te conozco demasiado bien.

Ginny se mordió tan fuerte el labio para así no gritar de desesperación, que llegó a sangrar. Pero no le importó, lo único que quería era escuchar la conversación, ya que quizás al fin sabría porque Draco la abandonó de esa manera años atrás.

- Draco fuimos muy felices en nuestro matrimonio pero… ya acabó –terminó Pansy con un murmullo.

- Pero solamente dime¿Por qué él¿Por qué con mi peor enemigo?

Pansy ya no sabía que más contestar así que decidió cambiar de tema.

- Mejor dime por que estás con Ginny, acuérdate de su traición, de su engaño, de sus mentiras. ¿O acaso eres tan iluso como para pensar que ha cambiado? –le preguntó irónica Pansy.

Al ver que Draco no contestaba siguió hablando.

- ¿O acaso lo haces por mí¿Para darme celos? –Pansy le acarició la mejilla-. Draco –le dijo negando con la cabeza.

Draco no quería que Pansy siguiera hablando se sentía como un estúpido, así que la tomo por la cintura y la beso.

Ginny ya no aguantó más y salio corriendo en dirección a la casa, una vez ahí se encerró en el primer baño que encontró.

Pero nadie se había percatado que en un balcón cercano había una segunda persona observando la escena.

- Pansy querida estas jugando con fuego y podrías quemarte –murmuró para si-. Al estar jugando con Draco estas rompiendo nuestro trato, pero si quieres jugar yo también lo haré.

Michael se dirigió a la casa, para continuar con la fiesta.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- ¡Dios mió! –murmuró Ginny sentada contra la puerta.

Tenía que estar contenta de que Draco se estuviera acercando a Pansy, ya que eso significaba que ellos pronto se reconciliarían y al fin saldrían de su vida para siempre. Pero en vez de eso sentía un gran dolor en el pecho.

Unos minutos después Ginny ya se encontraba un poco más tranquila así que decidió ir a buscar a Draco.

- ¿Ginny donde estabas? –le preguntó Draco una vez que se encontraron.

- Me fui a retocar el maquillaje¿ya nos vamos? –preguntó indiferente.

Draco frunció el ceño, Ginny se veía pálida y tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera estado llorando. Pero eso era imposible, se dijo Draco, Ginny no tenía ningún motivo por el cual llorar.

- Si ya nos vamos –respondió.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Draco le preguntó si quería algo de tomar.

- No gracias, estoy demasiado cansada buenas noches –contestó Ginny y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

- Ginny –la llamó Draco

- ¿Qué? –preguntó sin voltearse.

- Lo hiciste muy bien hoy, creo que todos se creyeron que estábamos enamorados y éramos una pareja de verdad.

Porque yo si que lo estoy, pensó Ginny con tristeza.

- Si, que bueno –contestó tratando de sonar indiferente.

Draco la tomo por los hombros y la dio vuelta. Ginny tenía la vista fija en la corbata de Draco, ya que no quería mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ginny, mírame –murmuró Draco.

Ginny levantó despacio la cabeza y Draco la beso.

Ginny se tensó cuando Draco la comenzó a besar, pero inmediatamente le respondió y le paso los brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Como extrañaba los besos de Draco, sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus caricias… Pero recordó el beso que le había dado Draco a Pansy esa noche y sintió rabia, asco.

Empujó a Draco con todas sus fuerzas para así poder soltarse y se pasó la mano por la boca para limpiarse los labios.

- ¡No me vuelvas a tocar! –le gritó tratando de no llorar-. Yo voy a cumplir con mi parte del trato, pero no soy una sustituta de Pansy y nunca lo seré.

- Por favor Ginny no vengas con eso ahora, que bien que respondiste el beso¿o acaso lo vas a negar? –ironizó Draco.

Ginny cada vez estaba más pálida y le comenzaron a rodar las lágrimas por la mejilla, no podía negar lo que estaba diciendo Draco, porque era verdad que había respondido al beso. De pronto recordó lo que Pansy había dicho de ella y decidió preguntárselo a Draco.

- ¿Por qué me dejaste hace cinco años¿por qué me despreciarte de esa manera¿Qué hice para merecerlo? –Preguntó Ginny con la voz rota.

Draco se tensó y soltó una carcajada.

- No te hagas la inocente conmigo Ginny, y deja de soltar lágrimas de cocodrilo que ya no te dan resultado –la miró con los ojos llenos de desprecio-. Tuve la suerte de descubrir tu teatrito antes de casarme contigo, tus mentiras, tu traición. Pero sabes que, todo eso trajo algo bueno. Descubrí una mujer buena y hermosa a la que amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie, así que por lo visto tengo que agradecerte que me engañaras por que de esa manera pude enamorarme de Pansy.

Ginny no podía soportar más el odio de Draco, así que salió corriendo hacia las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación.

Draco se quedó observando como Ginny desaparecía de su vista, tenía las manos cerradas en puños. No entendía como Ginny tenía la cara de preguntarle porque la había abandonado. Cuando descubrió las mentiras que le había dicho pero sobre todo cuando descubrió se traición fue como si un cuchillo le estuviera atravesando el corazón. Pero por suerte estaba Pansy, ella lo ayudo a salir adelante y a olvidar a Ginny.

Draco fue hacia su estudio y se sirvió una bebida, no sabía porque tuvo ese estúpido impulso de besar a Ginny, pero se prometió que no volvería a suceder, aparte de que se podrían complicar sus planes no podía dejar que Ginny lo afectara como lo hizo años atrás.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Ginny se tiro sobre su cama a llorar, había sido una estúpida al responderle el beso a Draco, pero lo que más le dolió es el odio con el que la miró después. Ella nunca hizo nada para merecer ese odio, siempre amo a Draco.

Tenía que averiguar porque Draco creía que lo había traicionado y le había mentido, aunque Draco ya no la amara tenía que limpiar su nombre de todo lo malo que se había dicho de ella. Una vez que hiciera eso se iría a Suiza con Harry y trataría de ser feliz con él, sin que los fantasmas del pasado la atormentaran. Aunque sabía que nunca llegaría a amarlo como amaba a Draco, era lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos los que han dejado Reviews, en verdad valoro todos los comentarios que me dejan._**

**_Espero poner pronto el próximo capítulo. Dejen Reviews..._**


	7. Buscando la verdad

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

_**CAPITULO 6**_

_**No quiero tener que sufrir por su piel**_

_**No quiero morirme de pena por él**_

_**No quiero dejarme caer en su red**_

_**No quiero tener que esperar más por él**_

* * *

Ginny no logro dormir nada en toda la noche, no dejaba de darle vuelta por la cabeza las palabras de Draco

"_Tuve la suerte de descubrir tu teatrito antes de casarme contigo, tus mentiras, tu traición. Pero sabes que, todo eso trajo algo bueno. Descubrí una mujer buena y hermosa a la que amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie, así que por lo visto tengo que agradecerte que me engañaras por que de esa manera pude enamorarme de Pansy."_

Ginny sintió que le rodaba una lágrima por la mejilla, y se la secó con rabia.

- No volveré a llorar por ti Draco Malfoy, nunca más –murmuró Ginny.

Él no se merecía ninguna de sus lágrimas, él no la merecía. Pero tenía que averiguar que es lo que había pasado hace cinco años, y empezaría hacerlo esa misma mañana.

Cuando bajó al comedor a desayunar no había nadie, es eso llegó el Ama de llaves la Señora Anderson.

- ¿Y Draco? –preguntó Ginny.

- El Señor Malfoy se va temprano a trabajar todas las mañanas y siempre ha desayunado solo ya que la señora Malfoy acostumbraba levantarse más tarde

- ¿Pansy vivió aquí? –preguntó Ginny curiosa, ya que no había pensado en eso antes.

- No, cuando se separaron, el señor compró esta casa y le dejó a ella la casa en la cual vivían.

- ¿Usted desde cuando trabaja para Draco? –preguntó Ginny mientras tomaba asiento para desayunar.

- Desde que estaban recién casados

- ¿Y... y se querían mucho? – preguntó casi en un murmullo.

- Por supuesto –contestó duramente la Señora Anderson-. Los señores se amaban demasiado, el señor Draco adoraba el suelo que pisaba la señora, así que no se haga muchas ilusiones.

- ¿Perdón? –preguntó Ginny desconcertada por la forma brusca en que le hablaba la Señora Anderson.

- No se haga ilusiones con el Señor Draco, ya que él sigue amando a la señora y usted… señorita –dijo mirando a Ginny con desprecio-, no es más que un pasatiempo mientras se reconcilia con la señora.

Ginny ya sabía todo eso, pero de igual manera le dolía cada vez que escuchaba que Draco seguía amando a su ex esposa.

- Voy a salir y no tengo tiempo para desayunar, adiós.

- Que tenga buen día –dijo la Señora Anderson sonriéndole irónicamente.

- Igualmente –respondió Ginny que no se había dado cuenta de la sonrisa del Ama de llaves, después salió rápidamente de la casa.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Luna al fin llegas me tenías preocupada, parecías muy nerviosa cuando me llamaste –dijo Hermione.

- Si lo se Hermione –respondió Luna sentándose frente a su amiga.

Minutos después pidieron un café para tomar, después que se fue la camarera, Hermione siguió hablando.

-Ahora dime que es tan importante como para que nos juntemos tan temprano –dijo Hermione bostezando mientras levantaba la taza hacia sus labios.

- Me bese con Bill.

A Hermione casi se le cayó la taza de las manos cuando escuchó la confesión de Luna.

- ¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó cada vez más enojada.

- Me…me bese con Bill –Dijo Luna con nerviosismo.

- ¿Pero como pasó¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así a Ron, sabiendo que él te ama? –Preguntó Hermione casi gritándole.

Luna se quedó sorprendida por la reacción se su amiga, sabía que Hermione reaccionaría mal, pero no de esa manera.

Hermione esta furiosa, como fue capaz Luna de hacerle algo así a Ron, Hermione pensó que si ella estuviera en el lugar de su amiga, nunca hubiera sido capaz de traicionar así a Ron ya que lo amaba demasiado.

Pero al ver lo pálida que estaba Luna y a punto de ponerse a llorar, Hermione trató de tranquilizarse.

- Discúlpame Luna no tenía por que ponerme así, ahora cuéntame que fue lo que paso.

- Bueno, yo me sentía triste por que el Doctor me había dicho que no estaba embarazada, en eso me encontré con Bill ya que Ron le había pedido que me fuera a buscar a la consulta, en eso al verme tan nerviosa Bill me llevó a su departamento para que me tranquilizara un poco. Bebí más de la cuenta y… -Luna tomo aíre-, y pasó lo que ya sabes.

Hermione se quedó con la mirada fija en su amiga, preguntándose como Luna pudo ser tan estúpida, acaso no se daba cuenta de lo afortunada que era al estar casada con Ron.

- ¿Qué vas hacer? –preguntó finalmente.

- No lo se –dijo Luna mientras retorcía una servilleta con sus manos-. Por eso te pedí que nos viéramos, quería que me dieras un consejo para ver que podría hacer.

Hermione negó con su cabeza y esbozo una sonrisa triste¿por qué justamente a ella tenía que pedirle un consejo? Hermione sabía que a ella le convenía que Ron se separará de su esposa, de esa manera él al fin estaría libre. Pero ella nunca sería capas de desearle algo así a su amiga.

Hermione suspiró y le preguntó:

- ¿Quieres a Ron?

- Por supuesto –contestó Luna-. Lo amo como el primer día.

- Entonces no le digas nada y has borrón y cuenta nueva.

- Pero…

- Créeme es lo mejor, se que Ron te ama demasiado y por eso puede que te llegara a perdonar lo que pasó, pero nunca lo olvidaría, y nunca llegaría a mirarte con los mismos ojos.

- Lo se –contestó Luna secándose las lágrimas.

- Y no te preocupes por Bill ya que dudo que hable con Ron sobre lo que pasó, a él tampoco le conviene que él se entere.

- Si, tienes razón eso es lo que voy hacer –respondió Luna con resignación.

- Pero ¿Qué sientes por Bill?

Luna pensó que responder, no estaba muy segura que era lo que sentía por Bill. Siempre había pensado en él como un hermano, pero después de años de no verlo, cuando lo volvió a ver sintió una atracción tan fuerte como nunca la había sentido antes, y eso la asustaba. No quería sentir eso por él, no quería arruinar su matrimonio con Ron.

- No lo se –respondió finalmente-. Realmente no se lo que siento por él –dijo mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Y tú ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

- Tengo cosas que hacer y no pueden esperar –le contestó.

- Pansy no juegues con fuego te puedes quemar, acuérdate del trato que hicimos, tu cumples tu parte y yo te doy el dinero –dijo Michael.

- No te preocupes que no se me ha olvidado, pero eso no quiere decir que no me pueda divertir un rato –le dijo cínicamente.

- Esta bien –dijo tranquilamente Michael-. Pero mantente alejada de Malfoy ese fue nuestro trato, tú te alejas de Malfoy para hacer que ese estúpido sufra y yo te doy el dinero prometido.

De pronto Michael suelta una gran carcajada y Pansy lo mira desconcertada.

- ¿Pero sabes que?

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Pansy indiferente.

- Por como estaba ayer Malfoy parece que me equivoqué de mujer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Pansy indignada.

- Pansy –dice Michael negando la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona-. Acaso no te diste cuenta de cómo Draco miraba a Ginny, si incluso tuviste que rogarle para que te acompañara al jardín.

- ¿Nos viste? –preguntó sorprendida.

- Pansy, yo siempre se todo lo que haces, así que ten más cuidado para la próxima.

- Lo tendré –le dice con una sonrisa-. Y ten por seguro que Draco me sigue amando a mí.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tú.

- Estúpido – le contestó Pansy saliendo del comedor.

Michael solamente soltó una gran carcajada.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Ginny miraba el papel que tenía en las manos, le había costado casi toda la mañana conseguirlo pero lo había logrado. Al fin tenía la dirección de la galería de arte que dirigía Pansy, y según le dijeron cuando llamo por teléfono, Pansy estaría todo el día en ese lugar.

Ginny tomo aire para tranquilizarse había llegado el momento de saber la verdad, esta segura de que Pansy le diría que paso hace cinco años, aunque se lo digiera solamente para hacerle daño.

Salió del coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de la galería, una vez dentro vio a una joven que estaba enderezando unos cuadros fue hacia ella y le preguntó por Pansy.

- La señora Malfoy se encuentra en su oficina, sígame yo la llevo

- Gracias –contestó Ginny.

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la ofician la joven se detuvo y le preguntó a Ginny:

- ¿Quiere que la anuncie?

- No gracias –Ginny le sonrió

Ginny esperó que la joven se marchara para entrar a la oficina.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Draco no estaba prestando atención a la reunión en que se encontraba, sus pensamientos en esos momentos estaban dirigidos a dos mujeres, o mejor dicho a una en especial. Hacia apenas dos días que se había encontrado de nuevo con Ginny, pero parecía como si nunca hubieran dejado de verse.

Se estaba comportaba como la Ginny que él creía conocer hace cinco años atrás, esa Ginny frágil y tímida, pero estaba mucho más hermosa que hace cinco años, ya que ahora tenía toda la madurez de una mujer de su edad. Cuando anoche la vio vestida de blanco, se preguntó como se hubiera visto con su vestido de novia. Ese pensamiento lo dejo helado y por eso no había sido capaz de hacerle ningún cumplido por como estaba vestida.

Draco frunció el ceño

No podía dejar que Ginny de nuevo entrara a su vida lo que él tenía que hacer era reconquistar a Pansy y no volver a enamorarse de Ginny como hace años atrás, ya que estaba seguro que eso le arruinaría la vida. Por Pansy valía la pena luchar y no por una mujer como Ginny.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, iría a ver a Pansy.

Draco miró su reloj. Lo más seguro era que todavía estuviera en la galería. Se paró de su sillón y se dirigió hacia los presentes en la reunión.

- Van a tener que perdonarme pero seguiremos mañana, ahora tengo algo importante que hacer.

Y sin esperar una respuesta se dirigió hacia la salida.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Ginny, que sorpresa más agradable –dijo irónicamente Pansy

- Si, por supuesto –dijo fríamente Ginny.

- Pero toma asiento querida, y dime que te trae por aquí.

Ginny tomo asiento, y se preguntó como pudo ser amiga de alguien como Pansy, era tan fría, tan ambiciosa, pero sobre todo siempre fue una gran actriz. Supo engañar a todo el mundo inclusive a ella, se comportó como la mejor amiga ayudándola a planear la boda y a elegir su vestido de novia. Pero todo lo hacia con un propósito. Conseguir a Draco.

Cuando despertó en la clínica después de su intento de suicidio, trató de encontrarle una explicación de por que Draco se había ido con Pansy, y llegó a la conclusión más lógica, que ellos se habían enamorado y no habían sido capaces de enfrentarse a ella. Aunque no era una respuesta que la aliviara del dolor, por lo menos no se sentía como si la hubieran traicionado, ya que aunque le doliera ella sabía que en el corazón no se podía mandar y lo más seguro era que tanto Pansy como Draco también estuvieran sufriendo por como pasaron las cosas.

Pero todo eso cambió radicalmente al volver al departamento y encontrar la carta, en ese momento supo cual era la verdad…

- Ginny dime a que has venido –le dijo Pansy exasperada.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos, era mejor dejar de pensar en ellos ya que eran demasiado dolorosos.

- He venido a que me cuentes que pasó hace cinco años.

Pansy levantó una de sus perfectas cejas.

- Tú sabes muy bien que pasó hace cinco años.

- No, no lo se –dijo Ginny negando con la cabeza-. Lo único que se es lo que me escribiste en la carta, pero hay muchas cosas que no concuerdan.

Pansy se puso rígida

- Vamos al grano Ginny¿Qué quieres saber? –le preguntó Pansy rudamente.

- Ayer hable con Draco y me dijo que yo lo había traicionado y que le había mentido todo el tiempo –Ginny se detuvo un momento para calmarse-. Pero tú sabes muy bien cuanto lo amaba y que había sido incapaz de traicionarlo.

Se hizo un silencio por un momento, hasta que Pansy la miró a los ojos, y lo que vio la dejó helada, Pansy la miraba llena de odio, de desprecio.

- Por supuesto que lo sé, la santa de Ginny es incapaz de mentir y menos de traicionar a alguien –le contesto Pansy con burla.

- Pero entonces que…

- ¿Quieres saber que es lo que pasó realmente Ginny? –la interrumpió Pansy bruscamente.- Pues bien aquí te va la verdad, total Draco nunca te creerá si se lo cuentas, él te odia. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

**_Gracias por todos los comentarios que han dejado_**

**_Dejen Reviews_**


	8. El plan para separarlos

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**Me aposte que podía engañarte fácilmente,**_

_**no fue fácil pero un día sucedió.**_

_**Busque después mil formas de humillarte,**_

_**y es así como confundía mi corazón.**_

* * *

Ginny podía sentir como latía su corazón cada vez más rápido. Al fin se enteraría de lo que ocurrió realmente hace cinco años.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Ginny cada vez más intrigada.

- Desde que vi a Draco por primera vez supe que él era demasiado para ti…

- Pero no para ti –la interrumpió Ginny tratando de controlar la rabia que estaba creciendo en su interior.

Pansy sonrió

- Es verdad, siempre supe que Draco sería solo para mí, y es así como cada día me fui acercando más a él, primero como su asistente y después como su amiga –Pansy soltó una carcajada hueca-. Pero sabes, él ni siquiera así me tomaba en cuenta, él pobre estaba más enamorado de ti de lo que creía. Pero todo ese amor lo convertí en odio.

- ¿Qué hiciste? –susurró Ginny conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Le hice creer que solamente estabas con él por su dinero¿pero sabes que fue lo que más le dolió? –Pansy esbozó una sonrisa-. Que le fueras infiel, que la mujer virginal que él amaba y la cuál decía que se estaba guardando para el matrimonio, en realidad se estaba acostado con otro.

- No… no es verdad –dijo Ginny controlándose para no derrumbarse frente a Pansy-. Él no pudo creerte porque no es verdad, además no tenías como demostrarlo.

- Si tenía pruebas, y unas muy contundentes –Pansy se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas por la cuál se podía apreciar el parque que quedaba cerca de la galería-. Contrate a una actriz que se pareciera lo bastante a ti como para hacerle creer a Draco de que se trataba de su adorada Ginny, y le saque unas fotos… comprometedoras con otro hombre. Una vez que las fotos estaban en mi poder se las mande de forma anónima a Draco, claro que eso no bastó y yo tuve que dejarle caer en las conversaciones que teníamos que tú últimamente te mostrabas muy rara y que parecieras que escondieras algo o que te citabas a escondidas con alguien –Pansy se dio vuelta para mirar a Ginny-. Fue de esa manera como él fue sospechando cada vez más de ti.

Pansy prendió un cigarrillo y siguió hablando

- Pero tú me ayudaste mucho, ya que desaparecías casi todas las noches por algunas horas, claro que lo hacías para tomar clases de baile y así sorprender a Draco en la boda. Pero quien diría que con algo tan inocente como unas clases de baile te estarías cavando tu propia tumba.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Ginny.

- Una semana antes de la boda le dije a Draco que ya sabía lo que hacías todas las noches, que tomabas clases de baile. Entonces le dije que fuéramos a darte una sorpresa. No sabes lo aliviado que estaba él al saber que era eso lo que hacías en las noches cuando desaparecías, pero el alivio le duró hasta que llegó al local y vio que tu profesor era el mismo hombre que salía en las fotografías que había recibido unos días antes.

- ¿Dean te ayudo hacer algo tan descabellado? –preguntó Ginny horrorizada al recordar a su profesor.

- Ginny, tienes que aprender que todo el mundo tiene su precio.

Ginny se negaba a creer que todo eso fuera verdad, Draco no pudo creer esa mentira, él sabía que siempre lo había amado y que había sido incapaz de mirar a otro hombre.

Ginny levantó la mirada la cual la tenía clavada en sus manos, para fijarla en Pansy.

- Eso explica porque Draco me dejó plantada, pero no porque se terminó casando contigo.

- Ah, ten paciencia todavía no he terminado de contarte la historia –Pansy término de fumar y siguió hablando-. Esa noche Draco lo único que quería era estar solo para así emborracharse, pero logré convencerlo de que no le haría bien estar solo, y que lo mejor era que lo acompañara a su departamento. Una vez que llegamos ahí se dedico a beberse todo el licor que encontrara y yo…

- Y tú por supuesto que supiste aprovechar la situación –la interrumpió Ginny.

- Sí, supe que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que Draco se diera cuenta de que yo era la mujer que él realmente necesitaba a su lado.

- Esa noche se… -Ginny tomo aire para continuar-. ¿Se acostaron?

- Si, se puede decir que le di el consuelo que él necesitaba en ese momento, después él me dijo que no me merecía que era demasiado buena para él, pero yo le dije que lo amaba y solamente aceptaba lo que él me quisiera dar. Fue así como un día antes de la boda me pidió que me casara con él y que nos fuéramos del país por un tiempo.

- Dios santo- susurro Ginny-. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme todo eso?, eras más una hermana que una amiga para mí, por que no podías soportar verme feliz¿acaso tanto me desprecias?

- No Ginny, el desprecio es demasiado poco en comparación de lo que realmente siento por ti, yo te odio con todas mis fuerzas –Pansy apretaba sus manos con tal fuerza que Ginny estaba segura de que se estaba haciendo daño-. Siempre tuviste lo que yo quería, una familia que te amaba y te cuidaba, buenos amigos, siempre conseguías todo lo que te proponías, pero cuando apareció Draco yo me prometí de que nunca sería para ti- Pansy se dirigió hacia la silla donde estaba sentada Ginny y la agarró con fuerza del brazo para que se parara-. Escúchame bien Ginny, puede que Draco este ahora contigo, pero con un solo chasquido de mis dedos puedo hacer que vuelva a mí, es a mí a quien ama y amará por siempre, no a una insignificancia como tú.

Pansy la soltó tan rápido que Ginny estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

- Le voy a contar toda la verdad…

- No pierdas saliva Ginny, él nunca te creerá, créeme que hace cinco años lo dejé convencido de que lo traicionaste, y él creé a ciegas en mí.

Ginny sabía que iba a costar que Draco le creyera, primero tenía que encontrar pruebas que demostrara su inocencia.

- Dime algo antes que me vaya –dijo Ginny antes de abrir la puerta-. ¿Por qué si dices querer tanto a Draco vas a casarte con otro hombre¿Por qué te separaste de él?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pero te puedo decir que estoy pensando seriamente en cancelar el matrimonio y volver con Draco.

Ginny trató de mantener calma, para que así en su rostro no se reflejara el dolor que sentía y que la estaba matando por dentro.

Pansy sonrió con crueldad, ya que estaba segura que eso lo debió de doler a Ginny.

- Mantente alejada de nosotros Pansy –dijo Ginny tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque en realidad lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ahí.

- ¿Me estas amenazando Ginny? –preguntó Pansy con burla.

- Tómalo como quieras, pero ahora que se toda la verdad, se que Draco no tuvo toda la culpa y voy a luchar para que se entere que soy inocente y tú ni nadie me va a impedir eso. Créeme ya no soy la misma chiquilla que era hace cinco años, y no voy a esconder o escapar cuando alguien me haga daño, sino que voy a atacar y puedo ser una verdadera bruja cuando quiero.

Sin esperar una respuesta Ginny salió del despacho de Pansy

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Bill¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Cuando Luna fue abrir la puerta de su casa, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse con Bill del otro lado.

- Vine por que necesita hablar contigo.

Luna lo hizo pasar al salón en donde cada uno se sentó en un sillón

- Antes que todo tengo que decirte que he decido irme del país una vez que me asegure de que Ginny se encuentre bien, además que mi padre ya no me necesita en sus negocios.

- ¿Pero para que has venido a decirme eso a mi? –preguntó Luna sintiendo que su corazón latía cada vez más rápido-. Si fue por lo que paso el otro día en tu departamento déjame decirte que…

- No –la interrumpió Bill-. Escúchame, antes pensaba que tú no sentías nada por mí mas que un amor de hermanos, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no te soy indiferente –Bill se paró del sillón se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomo las manos-. Dime que estoy equivocado Luna, dime que en realidad no sientes nada por mí y te dejaré en paz para siempre.

- Yo… yo amo a Ron –dijo Luna con la voz entrecortada

- Yo no te pregunte eso –dijo Bill con suavidad.

Luna miró al hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a ella y fue incapaz de contestar. Todavía no tenía claro que sentía por él, y lo peor era que cada vez que estaba con él lograba que olvidara a Ron.

Bill la tomo por la nuca e hizo que Luna bajara la cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieran a poco centímetros y le susurró:

- Te amo, siempre te he amado.

Después la beso.

Cuando se separaron Bill la miro a los ojos.

- Con eso has respondido a mi pregunta, ahora que se que no te soy indiferente voy a luchar por ti, se que Ron es mi hermano y que no debería hacerlo, por él he escondido el amor que siento por ti, por él estuve alejado todos estos años. Cada vez que te veía con él sentía como los celos me iban matando por dentro, y ya me canse de luchar en contra de todo lo que siento por ti. Se que al hacer esto voy a perder a mi hermano para siempre y quizás también a mi familia, pero valdrá la pena si logro conseguir tu amor.

Bill se paro y antes de irse le dijo a Luna.

- He cambiado de opinión, ya no me iré del país, y si alguna vez me voy no será solo, sino que lo haré contigo.

Dicho eso se fue dejando a Luna sumida en un mar de emociones confusas.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillo del hospital pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Luna en la mañana, cuando de repente chocó con alguien, y antes que cayera al suelo unas manos la sostuvieron.

- Cielos, Hermione cada vez estas más distraída.

Hermione miró a la persona que la estaba sosteniendo con sus manos y se le contrajo el corazón.

- Perdona Ron, es que estaba pensando en otras cosas.

- ¿No será en un nuevo amor? –preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

Hermione negó mentalmente, ese amor no tenía nada de nuevo, amaba a Ron desde hace casi cinco años.

- No, no tiene que ver nada con el amor ni nada parecido –mintió Hermione.

- Que pena –dijo Ron tomando un mechón de pelo de Hermione que se había salido de su moño-. Hermione no crees que sea hora de olvidar ese antiguo amor y empezar a salir con otros hombres, quizás te enamores y seas feliz.

Hermione lo miró horrorizada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de antiguo amor?

- Creo que he hablado más de la cuenta –Ron se movió incómodo-. Luna me contó una vez que tú le dijiste que no querías conocer a nadie, porque estabas enamorada de otro hombre, y que ese amor era imposible.

Hermione recordaba bien ese día, estaba con Luna en el departamento de Ginny y bebieron más de la cuenta y comenzaron a contarse sus secretos, pero por suerte no llegó a mencionar el nombre de Ron.

- Si, es verdad estoy enamorada de un hombre que es imposible que corresponda a mis sentimientos por que ama a otra –dijo Hermione tratando de sonar tranquila.

Ron le tomo el rostro con las manos.

- Trata de olvidarlo Hermione, él no te merece y tú mereces a un hombre que te quiera solamente a ti, yo no se lo que haría realmente en tu lugar, no creo que podría soportar no tener el amor de Luna.

Hermione no aguantó más y comenzó a llorar.

Ron la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó, trató de tranquilizarla diciéndole palabras de consuelo. Un rato después Hermione se soltó de Ron y se secó las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- Disculpa Ron, no se lo que me paso.

- No tienes porque disculparte, si tienes algún problema o necesitas desahogarte no dudes en llamarme, recuerda que para eso están los amigos.

Dicho aquello Ron le dio un beso en la frente y después se alejo por el pasillo

"Amigos" pensó Hermione eso era precisamente lo que no quería que fuera él, quería que Ron la amara tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Hermione negó con la cabeza. Pero no sacaba nada con pensar en imposibles, lo mejor era volver al trabajo.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Draco estaba entrando a la galería cuando vio a Ginny cruzando el pasillo por el cual estaba la oficina de Pansy. Se quedó paralizado en la puerta, lo que menos esperaba era verla a ella en ese sitio.

- Ginny¿qué estas haciendo aquí? –preguntó Draco más brusco de lo que quería.

Ginny se sobresaltó al notar el tono de voz de Draco

- Vine hablar con Pansy –respondió Ginny rogando para que no notara lo nerviosa que se encontraba por su reciente conversación con Pansy.

- En el trato que tenemos no te dije en ningún momento que tenías que hablar con ella, en realidad me harías un gran favor si te mantuvieras alejada de ella, y que solamente la vieras cuando estés conmigo.

- Entiendo –murmuró Ginny, que ya no tenía gana de discutir, estaba demasiado agotada emocionalmente por culpa de Pansy.

Draco frunció el ceño al percatarse en la palidez de Ginny.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Draco a regañadientes, ya que lo que menos quería era preocuparse por la salud de Ginny

- Claro que sí –dijo Ginny demasiado rápido y tratando de sonreír, aunque no lo consiguió.

- Quizás estés apunto de pescar una gripe, será mejor que te vayas a casa y te recuestes.

- Si creó que eso haré –sin embargo Ginny pensaba que con el Ama de llaves en la casa, lo que menos haría sería relajarse.

- ¿Vienes en auto? –preguntó Draco.

- Si, bueno me voy, nos vemos Draco. –se despidió Ginny.

- Adiós

Draco vio como Ginny caminaba cabizbaja hacía la salida, y después miró hacia el pasillo que daba a la oficina de Pansy. Negó con la cabeza y con resignación se giró hacia Ginny. Tendría que dejar la conversación con Pansy para otro día.

- Ginny –la llamó

Ginny voltio a mirar a Draco.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó

- Yo te llevó a casa, pareciera que no tienes fuerzas para manejar –dijo tomándola del codo para que caminara con él hacia su coche.

- Pero mí coche… -comenzó a protestar Ginny.

- No te preocupes, mandaré a alguien para que lo recoja.

Ginny no protestó más, estaba contenta de que por lo menos Draco al llevarla a casa no pudiera ver a Pansy.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos los que han dejado comentarios, y les puedo adelantar que Draco va a empezar a dudar de la culpabilidad de Ginny_**

**_Dejen Reviews_**


	9. Una noche más

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

_**CAPITULO 8**_

_**Dime que fui para ti, esa noche, llorando,**_

_**Si fue el final feliz, que estabas esperando,**_

_**Dime que fui para ti, semanas de espanto,**_

_**Ese juego de mesa, para de vez en cuando.**_

* * *

- Bien ahora será mejor que te acuestes, le diré a la Señora Anderson que te lleve algo para comer a tu habitación –dicho aquello Draco se dirigió a la cocina sin esperar respuesta de Ginny.

Ginny subió ha su habitación y una vez dentro se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.

Estando bajo el agua se permitió llorar, llorar por todo lo que sufrió hace cinco años atrás, llorar por el engaño de quien consideraba como una hermana, pero sobre todo llorar por el amor que Draco alguna vez le tuvo y que por culpa de Pansy éste había sido transformado en odio.

Ginny no podía parar de llorar, no comprendía como la vida había podido ser tan injusta con ella que nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. Ginny estaba tan absorta en su tristeza que no escuchó los golpes en la puerta y la voz llamándola desde afuera; lo único que sentía era el dolor desgarrador de hace cinco años, ese dolor que casi la mata…

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Draco golpeaba cada vez más fuerte la puerta del baño, ya que parecía que Ginny no pudiera escucharlo.

- ¡Ginny abre la maldita puerta! –gritó Draco.

Ginny llevaba demasiado tiempo en la ducha y Draco estaba cada vez más preocupado, pensando que podría haberle pasado algo malo. No sabía como, ni porque, pero tenía el presentimiento que algo le estaba pasando a Ginny en ese momento.

Draco trató de abrir nuevamente la puerta pero ésta se encontraba cerrada con seguro. Pero no se iba a rendir, así que golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta hasta que ésta cedió y se abrió.

Él fue directamente a la ducha y cuanto corrió la cortina lo que vio lo dejo paralizado.

Estaba Ginny echa un ovillo llorando; Draco sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón al ver a Ginny en ese estado. Era verdad que él quería que ella pagara lo que le hizo en el pasado, pero verla así le hacía dudar de su venganza.

- Ginny –murmuró Draco acercándose a ella, sin importarle mojarse en la ducha.

Pero Ginny parecía no percatarse de su presencia, se encontraba en una especie de shock, y Draco en ese instante supo que cuando Ginny intentó suicidarse debió encontrase en el mismo estado en cual se encontraba ahora.

Al darse cuenta de eso sintió como le caía un peso en su corazón, sabía que el preocuparse de Ginny no estaba en sus planes y que al hacerlo podría revivir todo lo que sintió por ella cuando fue su novia, pero a pesar de todo lo que le hizo Ginny, el no quería verla sufrir de ese modo, no quería que nadie la hiriera… Draco se sorprendió al darse cuenta por donde iban sus pensamientos, pero se dijo que más tarde resolvería eso, ahora debía preocuparse de Ginny.

- Ginny mírame –dijo suavemente Draco levantándole la cara con las manos.

Ginny vio entre lágrimas que Draco se encontraba agachado frente a ella en la ducha. Pero debía ser una mala pasada de su imaginación, pensó Ginny. Draco nunca estaría consolándola odiándola como la odiaba.

Draco al ver que Ginny lloraba con más fuerza, cerró la llave de la ducha y la abrazó.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí y te prometo que nadie te hará daño.

Draco envolvió a Ginny con una toalla y tomándola en brazos la llevó a la habitación. Una vez allí se sentó en la cama con Ginny sentada en sus piernas sin dejar de abrazarla.

- Ginny dime que te pasa para que pueda ayudarte –dijo Draco cada vez más preocupado al ver que Ginny solamente lloraba.

- Lo… lo siento… -dijo Ginny entrecortadamente.

- ¿Qué sientes? –preguntó Draco abrazándola con más fuerzas al ver que Ginny comenzaba a tiritar.

- Lo que pasó hace cinco años.

Ginny sintió como los brazos de Draco se tensaban alrededor de ella.

- Eso es parte del pasado Ginny, y no hay nada que hablar sobre ello –contestó Draco duramente.

- ¡Si hay que hablarlo, por eso es que estamos hoy así –dijo Ginny mirándolo a la cara.

Draco la soltó y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación dándole la espalda a Ginny.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Draco dijo:

- No Ginny, entiende ya es muy tarde para explicaciones, lo hecho hecho está.

- ¡No! –lo interrumpió Ginny levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia él-. Tienes que escuchar mi versión, lo que verdaderamente pasó. Yo nunca te hubiera traicionado con nadie –lo agarró de la camisa para darlo vuelta y quedar cara a cara con él-. Yo te amaba, te amaba tanto que cuando me dejaste yo…

Ginny se calló inmediatamente al darse cuenta que estuvo a punto de revelarle la verdad sobre su intento de suicidio.

Draco la agarró con fuerza de los hombros y le preguntó:

- ¿Tu qué¿qué hiciste Ginny?

- Nada –murmuró nerviosamente-, nada, yo me sentí muy mal y caí en una especie de depresión por un tiempo. Pero eso no importa ahora lo que quiero es que me escuches por favor –le imploró mientras lo agarraba por la camisa.

- No insistas, yo no quiero saber nada del pasado, lo que me importa ahora es el presente y…

- Y recuperar a Pansy –terminó Ginny por él, soltándole la camisa y bajando los brazos.

- Sí –dijo Draco metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Draco, Pansy no es quien tú crees que es, no es una buena persona, ella…

- Ginny para –la interrumpió Draco mirándola duramente-, no se te ocurra hablar mal de ella y menos en mi presencia.

- ¡Ella te mintió¡ -le gritó con impotencia Ginny.

- ¡Cállate! –le gritó Draco, tomándola por los brazos fuertemente- no tienes ningún derecho de hablar mal de ella –le dijo cada vez más enojado.

- ¡Si lo tengo, porque esa mujer me arruinó la vida! –le gritó Ginny entre lágrimas.

Draco negó con la cabeza, no entendía porque Ginny le estaba mintiendo. Cuando la encontró en mal estado en la ducha se había sentido tan mal que había pensado en olvidar todo y perdonar a Ginny por lo que le había hecho, pero ahora lo único que quería era zarandearla para que dejara de decir esas estupideces.

- Eso no es verdad y si sigues diciendo esas malditas mentiras yo…

- ¿Tu qué? –lo desafió Ginny.

Draco le echó la cabeza hacia atrás con una mano y la otra se la pasó por la espalda para atraerla hacia él. Y antes de que Ginny se diera cuenta de lo que se proponía la beso.

No fue un beso tierno, sino que fue uno duro y brutal, más para castigar que para dar placer.

Ginny al estar tan cerca de Draco, pudo sentir la prueba de la excitación de él en su vientre; lo cual en vez de hacerla reaccionar y separarse de él, la hizo hacer todo lo contrario y devolverle el beso con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco dejó de besar y empezó a besarle el cuello y a acariciarla por todas partes.

- Draco –murmuró Ginny cada vez más excitada.

- Sh – la hizo callar Draco-. Tranquila, déjate llevar Ginny –dijo con voz ronca, y de un solo tirón le quitó la toalla dejándola completamente desnuda frente a él-. Eres preciosa.

Ginny no tuvo tiempo de sentir vergüenza por estar desnuda frente a Draco ya que este inmediatamente comenzó a besarla de nuevo.

Draco levanto a Ginny sin dejar de besarla y la llevó hacia la cama. Se desnudó rápidamente y se acostó junto a ella.

- Eres hermosa, pareces un ángel –murmuró junto a su boca.

Draco iba a besarla de nuevo pero vio como rodaba una lágrima por la mejilla de Ginny.

- Ginny mírame –le dijo Draco acariciándole la mejilla-. ¿Qué pasa?

- No quiero que pienses en Pansy mientras estas conmigo, por favor –le pidió Ginny.

- No lo haré –le dijo Draco dándole un beso en la frente-. En este momento solo pienso en ti Ginny, en ti y en mi –y para demostrárselo la besó y la acaricio con manos expertas dispuestas a darle el placer que quería.

- Draco te necesito, por favor –le suplicó Ginny, que sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a explotar en mil pedazos.

- Lo se cariño, yo tampoco puedo esperar más –le dijo Draco situándose entre las piernas de Ginny.

Draco la besó una vez más y la penetró, pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de la verdad.

Ginny era Virgen…

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Draco apretaba con todas sus fuerzas el vaso que tenía entre sus manos, no quería recordad lo que había pasado esa noche, o mejor dicho lo que había descubierto. ¡Ginny era virgen!

Nunca se le paso esa posibilidad por la cabeza, ya que se suponía que hace cinco años Ginny se había estando acostando con su supuesto profesor de baile.

Draco soltó una carcajada sin humor alguno.

Ya no sabía que creer; pero algo era seguro, quizás Ginny lo engaño, pero nunca se acostó con Dean. Pero… ¿Y las fotos que recibió en su despacho unas semanas antes de casarse?

Nada estaba sucediendo como lo planeado.

Draco hizo una mueca.

Después de haber hecho el amor con Ginny se sintió tan confundido y arrepentido por como habían sucedido las cosas, que se marcho inmediatamente de la habitación dejando abandonada a Ginny. Sabía que Ginny se había sentido herida al dejarla sola, como si lo sucedido entre ellos no le hubiese importado lo, pero él necesita un tiempo a solas para pensar en como cambiarían las cosas de aquí en adelante.

Necesitaba respuestas, y había una sola persona que podía ayudarlo ha encontrarlas, y esa era Pansy.

Pago lo que había bebido y salio del bar hacia su coche, pero al darse cuenta que estaba demasiado mareado como para manejar, decidió ir en un taxi.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Mientras tomaba su martini, Pansy recorría con la vista su penthouse, había salido muy bien parada del divorcio con Draco y ahora con el trato que tenía con Michael iba a tener mucho más dinero.

Desde pequeña había tenido fascinación por el dinero, claro que eso se lo habían inculcado desde que era una bebe y su gran maestra era su madre, ella siempre había odiado al padre de Pansy por ser en hombre sin dinero y lo peor de todo como decía ella sin aspiraciones para ser un hombre con dinero y poder. Por eso cuando murió fue más un alivio que una pena.

Su madre siempre le dijo:

- Cuando te cases hazlo por dinero nunca por amor; con el dinero puedes hacer lo que quieras inclusive comprar el amor.

Por eso cuando conoció a Draco supo que era su gran oportunidad, pero pasó algo con lo que no contaba: se enamoró de él.

Era una especio de amor enfermizo, una obsesión. Lo quería para ella, solo para ella. Él era el hombre perfecto, era rico, guapo, amable, todo un caballero, pero sobre todo un gran amante.

Pansy soltó una carcajada.

- No sabes lo que te perdiste Ginny –dijo con burla Pansy.

Pero a pesar de todo eso y de amarlo, cuando Michael le hizo esa proposición ella la aceptó de inmediato.

Amaba a Draco pero su amor por el dinero era mucho más grande.

De pronto el sonido del timbre la abandonar sus pensamientos.

Que extraño pensó, no tenía idea quien podría visitarla tan tarde. Se dijo que no podía ser Michael, ya que él siempre le avisaba cuando iba a verla.

- ¿Si? -pregunto.

- Soy yo

- ¿Draco?

- Sí, Pansy déjame subir necesito hablar contigo. –dijo Draco con la voz un poco extraña.

Pansy sonrió.

- Por supuesto querido, sube.

Pansy apretó un botón para dejar que Draco subiera a su apartamento.

- Ha llegado tu hora, Amor –susurró mientras se arreglaba su bata de seda.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Cuando Draco llegó al departamento, Pansy lo esperaba sentada en el sofá con su martini en la mano.

- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para hacer una visita social, Draco? –preguntó Pansy cruzándose de piernas.

- ¿Acaso estás ocupada?, no espera ya se, Michael te está esperando en el cuarto –dijo Draco burlonamente.

- No querido, hoy estoy ha tu disposición –de pronto Pansy se dio cuenta que Draco se balanceaba de un lado a otro-. Draco¿Qué te pasa?, estas bebido –afirmó frunciendo el ceño.

- No, mejor dicho estoy borracho¿sabes de lo que me entere hoy? –le preguntó yendo hacía donde estaba sentada ella.

- No, pero estoy segura de que tú me lo dirás.

- Ginny nunca se acostó con Dean

- Por favor Draco, no me digas que le creíste. Tu sabes como es esa mujer de mentirosa –le dijo Pansy con desprecio.

Draco la levantó del sillón, para que quedaran cara a cara.

- Lo creo porque tengo pruebas –Draco soltó un suspiro-. Me acosté con ella y figúrate la sorpresa que me llevé al enterarme de que era virgen.

- ¿Te acostaste con ella¿Cómo pudiste? –le preguntó Pansy con rabia.

- ¿No me digas que estas celosa, Pansy? –le dijo Draco con burla.

- Claro que no¿Cómo puedo estas celosa de ella?, pero lo que no entiendo es que haces aquí.

- Busco respuestas, está claro que Ginny no se acostó con Dean, quizás nunca tuvo nada con él, y alguien planeo todo esto para sepáranos.

Pansy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, Draco cada vez estaba más cerca de la verdad.

- Te olvidas de un detalle, Dean confesó todo ¿Te acuerdas?

- Si es verdad –Draco comenzó a frotarse la cabeza-. Dios, todo me da vueltas, ahora me acuerdo porque no tomo.

- Creo que debes sentarte –dijo Pansy.

- No. Tengo que volver con Ginny, y desenredar todo este asunto.

- Draco no estas en condiciones de manejar –Pansy sabía que Draco no toleraba el alcohol y por eso casi nunca tomaba, la única vez que lo había visto borracho fue cuando Dean le confesó que era amante de Ginny.

- No vengo en coche –le contestó Draco cada vez más mareado.

Pansy se acercó hacia él, y le pasó un brazo por la cintura.

- Ven

- ¿Adonde me llevas?

- Ha mi habitación –antes de que Draco la interrumpiera siguió hablando-, se que quieres ir hablar con Ginny, pero en el estado que te encuentras no creo que sea bueno.

- Quiero ir con Ginny –murmuró Draco mientras Pansy lo dejaba acostado en la cama, para segundos después quedarse dormido.

- No Draco tu no iras con Ginny –dijo Pansy mientras desvestía a Draco.

Después de haber desvestido a Draco, se quitó su camisón y se acostó junto a Draco apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él.

- Eres mío, solo mío –murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara, ya que lo más seguro era que Draco no recordara nada en la mañana debido a su borrachera.

* * *

**_Ya que tenía un poco de tiempo libre decidí subirles el capítulo antes._**

**_Como pueden ver, Draco ya empezó a dudar de la culpabilidad de Ginny, pero todavía falta que se entere de toda la verdad y ver como va a reaccionar._**

**_Dejen Reviews..._**


	10. La reconciliación

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

_**CAPITULO 9**_

_**Estuve con otra queriendo olvidarte**_

_**Y me fue imposible de mi mente arrancarte**_

_**Era tan hermosa, perfecta, buen amante**_

_**Que no dude un minuto con ella enredarme.**_

* * *

Ginny estaba acurrucada en su cama, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas para poder llorar, se sentía vacía como si le hubieran arrancado algo de su interior hasta dejarla sin vida.

Necesitaba salir de esa habitación, salir de esa casa, huir… Pero no podía tenía un trato con Draco y lo iba a cumplir, además antes de irse tenía que dejar su nombre limpio de tanta mentira.

Entre las cortinas de las ventanas comenzó a filtrarse los primeros rayos del sol, estaba amaneciendo y Draco todavía no regresaba.

Había escuchado su coche partir una hora después de que abandonara la habitación. No tenía ni idea adonde había ido, pero sabía que se encontraba afectado por enterarse de que ella nunca se había acostado con Javier.

No sacaba nada con seguir despierta esperando que llegara Draco, se dijo. Así que intentó dormir aunque solamente fuera un momento.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Cuando Draco despertó sentía como si le estuvieran martillando dentro de su cabeza, la última vez que se había sentido de esa forma fue cuando se enteró que Ginny lo había engañado. De pronto se acordó de todo, fue como si una película se reproduciera dentro de su cabeza, se acordó todo lo que había pasado, se había acostado con Ginny y enterado que ella era virgen, después se había ido a un bar a beber y por último había ido al departamento de Pansy.

Esa última parte la tenía borrosa, no se acordaba a que había ido al departamento de Pansy o lo que había pasado después.

En ese momento sintió como algo se movía al lado de él, se dio vuelta y vio que estaba acostado con Pansy.

Draco se tapo la cara con las manos, se sentía un desgraciado ya que no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que Pansy estaba desnuda y que eso significaba que se había acostado con ella después de haber estado con Ginny.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Pansy, se vistió rápidamente y salió del departamento sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se dirigió rápidamente a la habitación de Ginny, necesitaba explicarle que es lo que había pasado, pero al abrir la puerta cambió de decisión, Ginny se encontraba dormida, y tenía los ojos hinchados, se notaba que había estado llorando.

Draco se dijo que era mejor dejar la conversación para más tarde y con esa determinación salió da la habitación de Ginny

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Luna se encontraba en la puerta del departamento de Bill, tratando de encontrar una excusa que pudiera explicar que es lo que hacía en ese sitio, pero la verdad era que había ido porque necesitaba verlo, desde la última vez que lo había visto no había dejado de pensar en él, además que cada día se iba alejando más de Ron.

Iba a llamar a la puerta cuando por ella apareció una mujer rubia y alta, se notaba que era una modelo.

- ¿Buscas a Bill? –preguntó la rubia.

Luna notaba como los celos se iban adueñando de ella, pero trató de disimularlos.

- Si, pero si está ocupado puedo venir más tarde –contestó tratando de sonar indiferente.

- No, no te preocupes –la rubia le sonrió y le señaló la maleta que llevaba en la mano-, como puedes ver yo ya me voy. Bueno será mejor que baje el taxi debe estar por llegar, adiós.

- Adiós.

Luna se quedó mirando el departamento desde la entrada, no estaba segura de querer entrar, después de haber visto a la rubia salir con una maleta se sentía como una tonta. Nunca debió creerle a Bill todas las cosas que le dijo, y pensar que por él estuvo apunto de cometer una locura, se dijo negando con la cabeza.

Luna nunca había sido una cobarde, así que decidió entrar al departamento, y decidió llamar a Bill.

- Luna¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó una vez que entró a la sala Bill.

Bill llevaba una toalla un sus caderas, y tenía el pelo mojado, se notaba que recién había salido de la ducho. Luna no podía dejar de observarlo, pero hizo uso de todas sus fueras para apartar la mirada.

- Si se, debería haber llamado antes de venir –dijo Luna sarcásticamente.

- ¿Llamar y para que?, tu sabes muy bien que puedes venir cuando quieras –dijo Bill sonriéndole como él solamente sabía hacerlo.

Luna que nunca había sido una persona violenta quería borrarle esa sonrisa con una cachetada. Pero trató de serenarse.

- ¿Para qué?, para no encontrarme con una escena comprometedora, pero por suerte no llegue tan temprano ¿cierto?

Bill dejo de sonreír y frunció el ceño como se estuviera tratando de acordarse de algo, pero de pronto soltó una gran carcajada.

- Tengo que suponer que conociste a Lola

- Si así se llama la mujer que salió con una maleta de aquí, entonces sí, conocí a esa tal Lola –dijo Luna cada vez más enojada.

Bill enarcó una de sus cejas y le dijo.

- Estas celosa.

- Claro que no, no seas estúpido no tendría porque estarlo, ya que no tenemos nada –mintió Luna.

Bill se acerco y le puso las manos en los hombros.

- Lola es la esposa de uno de mis amigos, así que no tienes porque pensar que entre nosotros hay algo, porque no es así –Bill le acaricio la mejilla a Luna-, además tu sabes que a la única mujer que amo es a ti, y sería incapaz de estar con otra mujer amándote como te amo.

Luna lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sabía que no debía estar ahí, pero lo que sentía por Bill era más fuerte que la razón y supo que al escuchar a Bill decir que la amaba estaba perdida, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al ver que Luna no decía nada Bill la beso, ese beso suave se hizo cada vez más apasionado, hasta que Bill la levanto en brazos y dejo de besarla para ver si quería que se detuvieran, pero Luna le dio un beso suave en los labio haciendo entender que quería estar con él.

Bill le sonrió para tranquilizarla y se dirigieron al dormitorio.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Hermione ya sabía para que la había llamado Ron a su oficina, era seguro que ya había visto la carta que le había dejado temprano en su oficina y ahora estaría esperando una explicación del porque de ésta.

Golpeó la puerta y espero escuchar la voz de Ron para entrar.

Ron estaba apoyado en su escritorio y tenía la carta en las manos, tenia el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Me quieres decir que significa esto? –preguntó tratando de sonar tranquilo pero se notaba que estaba enojado.

- Ahí lo dice claramente es mi carta de renuncia –dijo Hermione serena.

- ¿Pero porqué?, si alguien te trató mal dímelo inmediatamente y yo lo arreglaré –dijo Ron con arrogancia.

- No es nada de eso.

- Entonces conseguiste un trabajo mejor ¿es eso, cierto?

Hermione pensó en decirle que era cierto y así no decirle la verdad de su renuncia, pero se dijo que ya era hora de decirle la verdad, total no perdía nada, ya que al hacerse efectiva la renuncia se iría de la ciudad esperando no volver en mucho tiempo.

- No, no es eso.

- ¿Entonces? –preguntó Ron cada vez más intrigado.

Hermione respiró profundamente y se dio fuerzas para decirle la verdad.

- Estoy renunciando por ti, por ese amor que siento y cada día me hace más daño. Por saber que tú le perteneces a otra y que esa mujer es mí amiga. Por eso renunció.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- ¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó Bill a Luna mientras la abrazaba.

- Ron no se merece esto –le murmuró junta a su pecho.

- Lo se, es mi hermano y lo quiero, pero te amo y se que tu también sientes algo por mi, o sino no estarías aquí.

- Yo te quiero, pero estoy tan confundida y no se que hacer –le dijo con tristeza en la voz.

- Vámonos.

Luna levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara.

- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó desconcertada.

- Vámonos de aquí, huyamos.

- No puedo, Ron…

- Serás infeliz y lo harás infeliz si te quedas aquí. Sabes que te amo, y aunque no quieras reconocerlo se que tu también me amas. Si ya no amas a Ron, él merece encontrar a una mujer que lo quiera y lo haga feliz.

- Yo… necesito tiempo para pensarlo –dijo nerviosa.

- No hay tiempo, tengo una exposición en el extranjero y tengo que partir mañana, El marido de Lola es el dueño de la galería y ella vino a proponerme ese negocio. Así que tienes que decidir ahora ¿Te vas mañana conmigo?

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Ya era tarde y todavía no podía hablar con Draco, aunque en realidad no sabía si era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos después de lo que paso la noche anterior. Ginny caminó inquieta en el dormitorio, no había sido capaz de probar bocado en todo el día al estar tan angustiada, y ahora su cuerpo le estaba pasando la cuenta, ya que el estomago no paraba de sonarle protestando por comida.

Ginny se puso su bata y decidió bajar a la cocina y comer algo.

Estaba bajando por la escalera cuando vio que la puerta de entrada se abría y por ella aparecía Draco.

Ginny se quedó paralizada en el último peldaño de la escalera sin saber que hacer, escapar no era una posibilidad ya que Draco no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero tampoco podía hablar ya que aunque lo intentaba las palabras no le salían de la boca.

- Hola –la saludó Draco.

- Ho… hola –murmuró nerviosa Ginny.

- Que bueno que estés despierta necesito hablar contigo –le dijo Draco metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

- Iba a la cocina hacerme algo para comer, conversemos ahí –sugirió Ginny.

- Bien, vamos.

Una vez en la cocina Ginny se dedico hacer algunos sándwich, no quería quedarse quieta escuchando lo que le quería decir Draco, necesitaba hacer algo para que así no notara lo nerviosa y avergonzada que estaba.

- Dime de que quieres hablar –le dijo Ginny mientras cortaba el pan.

- De lo que pasó anoche –dijo Draco que estaba sentado en un taburete viendo como la espalda de Ginny se ponía cada vez más rígida.

- No hay nada de que hablar –dijo Ginny consiguiendo sonar indiferente.

- ¡Claro que sí¡ -le espetó Draco intranquilo, respiró profundo para tranquilizarse-, yo… yo nunca imagine que fueras virgen.

Ginny sentía como la sangre subía a su cabeza y su corazón palpitaba más fuerte.

-Eso no tiene importancia –dijo Ginny.

- Por su puesto que la tiene, si me lo hubieras dicho…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Ginny se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.

- No me hubieras creído –le dijo con la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, ninguno quería apartar la mirada del otro estaban en una especie de hechizo.

Ginny trato de contener las lágrimas, pero no pudo y estas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Draco se sintió un canalla al ver como lloraba Ginny, se paró y fue hacia ella para abrazarla.

Ginny se tensó al sentir el abrazo de Draco, pero de a poco lo fue abrazando hasta apoyarse completamente en él y esconder su cabeza en su pecho.

- Tranquila –le susurró Draco acariciando su espalda.

Cuando Ginny se tranquilizó se separó de él y se disculpó.

- No tienes porque disculparte, si alguien tiene que pedir perdón aquí ese soy yo –dijo Draco y en su voz sonaba lo arrepentido que estaba.

- ¿Porqué? –preguntó Ginny secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- Por dejarte anoche sola, independiente de los problemas que tengamos no debí hacerlo.-Al ver que Ginny iba a negarlo se apresuró a seguir hablando-, te tengo una propuesta.

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué te parece que intentemos que lo de nosotros funcione, pero esta vez de verdad? –preguntó un poco nervioso.

Ginny abrió los ojos, su corazón comenzó nuevamente acelerarse, pero antes de alegrarse la cruda realidad volvió a presentarse.

- ¿Por qué te sientes culpable de lo que pasó anoche? –preguntó dolida.

- No, no es por eso. Es verdad que lo de anoche me sorprendió, pero también me ayudo a comprender que no todo lo que creía puede ser cierto –dijo seriamente.

- ¿Y Pansy? –preguntó con incertidumbre, ya que de la respuesta que le diera Draco, dependería lo que pasaría con ellos-. Todo el montaje de que nosotros estamos juntos es para que vuelvas con ella, yo ya te dije que no quiero ser su sustituta.

Draco sabia que de su respuesta dependía todo.

- Ya es hora de mirar hacia el futuro, no te voy a negar que Pansy fue importante en mi vida, pero ella ha decidido seguir con su vida y eso es lo que yo haré desde ahora. No quiero que seas una sustituta de Pansy, quiero que seas tú misma.

Draco rogó para que Ginny nunca se enterara de que la misma noche que estuvo con ella también estuvo con Pansy, aunque no se acordara de lo que pasó en su departamento, estaba seguro de que se había acostado con ella.

Ginny estaba tentada a aceptar la proposición que le estaba haciendo Draco, pero todavía había algo que los separaba.

- Sobre lo que paso hace cinco años… –comenzó a decir Ginny pero Draco la interrumpió.

- No, no vamos hablar de eso, mas adelante lo haremos.

- ¿Pero cuando? –preguntó afligida Ginny.

- Cuando sea el momento, confía en mí Ginny –dijo Draco.

No le dijo que había contratado a un investigador privado para encontrar a Dean, y que el momento perfecto sería cuando éste apareciera. Draco cada vez estaba más seguro que Dean junto a alguien más planeo todo para separarlo de Ginny y que ella era inocente de todas las cosas que la culpó. Y si eso era cierto sabía que no merecía ni el perdón ni el amor de Ginny, pero lucharía por él como debió hacerlo en el pasado.

Ginny se dijo que si no aceptaba se arrepentiría toda la vida, ya encontraría la manera de que Draco la escuchara.

- Esta bien acepto –dijo Ginny.

Draco le sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Qué te pareces si empezamos saliendo mañana al cine? –le preguntó Draco.

- Como cuando éramos novios –afirmó Ginny sonriéndole.

- Sí –Draco asintió-, como cuando éramos novios.

Draco se acerco a ella y beso con infinita ternura.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

_**Dos meses después…**_

La noche estaba oscura, no había estrella alguna el cielo y la lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte sobre la ciudad.

Una mujer se bajó del taxi y se dirigió hacia la entrada de la mansión, pero antes de anunciarse se toco el vientre y con una sonrisa en los labios susurró:

- Volverás a ser mio Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos los que dejaron Reviews, me encanta leerlos._**

**_Les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo Draco se entera de la verdad_**

**_¡¡¡¡¡Se acerca el Final!!!!!_**

**_Dejen Reviews..._**


	11. El adiós

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

_**CAPITULO 10**_

_**No es que yo quiera convertirme en un recuerdo  
pero no es fácil sobrevivir a base de sueños  
No es que no quiera estar contigo en todo momento  
pero esta vez no puedo darte lo que no tengo**_

* * *

- ¿Qué haces?

Ginny se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Draco, ya que no sabía que había entrado a la sala.

- Estaba pensando –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Draco fue hacia ella y la abrazó suavemente.

- ¿Y en que piensas? – preguntó mientras la llevaba a sentarse en el sofá junto a él.

- En Hermione.

- ¿Tú amiga, la que es enfermera? –preguntó

- Si, hoy nos juntamos hablar y me contó que Ron al fin la invito a salir –dijo algo preocupada.

Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y tú no quieres? –le preguntó.

- Si quiero pero… No quiero que Hermione sufra. Ron lo ha pasado muy mal en estos últimos meses desde que Luna huyó con Bill. –Ginny miró a Draco a los ojos- Sabes, Ron la quería mucho.

- Si lo se, me acuerdo muy bien cuando Ron comenzó a salir con Luna y al poco tiempo se casaron, estaban muy enamorados. Todavía no entiendo como ella se pudo escapar con el hermano de su marido.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo –dijo Ginny sacudiendo la cabeza-, pero tengo miedo de que Ron no olvide a Luna y eso pueda herir a Hermione.

- Aunque no conozca a tu amiga, tú me has dicho que ella y Ron son grandes amigos. Y conociendo a Ron como lo conozco no creo que le quiera hacer daño. –dijo Draco.

- Es verdad, pero uno puede hacerle daño a otra persona aunque no lo quiera hacer.

Draco le acaricio el rostro a Ginny. En los últimos dos meses habían estado tan unidos como cuando eran novios, inclusive se había llegado a olvidar de Pansy y no había vuelto a verla desde la visita al departamento de ésta.

Ya no dudaba en la inocencia de Ginny, pero todavía no hablaba con ella de lo que había ocurrido en el pasado, ya que esperaba que apareciera Dean, y por lo que le había dicho el investigador privado que había contratado, estaban a punto de conseguirlo.

- Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo –dijo Draco.

Ginny se removió incomoda. No estaba muy segura de cómo Draco tomara la noticia que quería darle.

- Tengo una noticia que darte –dijo tomando aire.

- ¿Cuál es? –le preguntó.

- Draco…

Pero antes de que Ginny pudiera hablar se escuchaban algunas voces desde el vestíbulo, una de las voces pertenecía a la Señora Anderson el ama de llaves, que extrañamente se le escuchaba feliz y eso era raro ya que en todo el tiempo que Ginny llevaba en esa casa nunca la había visto alegre.

-¿Quién será? –preguntó Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo la menos idea, pero dime de que me ibas hablar.

Pero antes de que Ginny reanudara la conversación la Señora Anderson entró rápidamente a la conversación.

- Señor, la Señora Malfoy ha vuelto y quiere conversar con usted –dijo con alegría y miró a Ginny con una sonrisa cínica.

Ginny sabía de qué se podía tratar solamente de Pansy, no quería que Draco hablara con ella, no justamente ahora que las cosas iban tan bien entre ellos dos.

Draco maldijo en silencio cundo sintió como Ginny se tensaba.

- Ex señora Malfoy –dijo Draco secamente a su ama de llaves.

Si el ama de llaves se sorprendió por el tono de Draco no lo hizo notar.

- Claro. ¿Le digo que pase?

- No es necesario, ya estoy aquí –dijo Pansy apareciendo detrás del Ama de llaves.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Draco una vez que el ama de llaves salió del salón.

- Perdón si he interrumpido algo importante –dijo con fingida inocencia-, pero necesito hablar contigo y es urgente.

Draco pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros de Ginny.

- Has interrumpido una conversación que tenía con Ginny, además no tenemos nada que conversar los dos –dijo Draco seriamente.

Pansy sonrió.

- Créeme si te digo que si no me escuchas te puedes arrepentir toda tu vida.

Ginny no quería dejar a Draco con Pansy, pero era mejor terminar con todo en ese momento, y así que Pansy no se interpusiera más entre ellos.

- No te preocupes nosotros podemos hablar en la cena –le dijo a Draco con una seguridad que no sentía-, habla con ella mientras yo me cambio para ir a comer a fuera ¿te parece?

- Esta bien, ve.

Draco se despidió de Ginny con un suave beso en los labios. Sin embargo cuando la vio salir por la puerta sintió una gran angustia en el pecho, como si no fuera volver a verla.

- Draco –lo llamó Pansy impaciente.

Draco se volteó para mirar a la mujer con la que había estado casado más de cuatro años, pero que nunca había amado.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Ginny subió a su habitación rápidamente, no quería dejar a Draco en compañía de Pansy más del tiempo necesario.

Se vistió rápidamente con un vestido sencillo, se maquilló y se dejo el pelo suelto para así no gastar más tiempo en bajar. Tomo su abrigo y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

Fue al salón pero éste estaba vacío, Ginny sintió como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Draco no pudo haberse ido con Pansy, se dijo. Trató de tranquilizarse, pero presentía que algo malo estaba pasando.

Empezó ha revisar todas las habitaciones de la casa. Cuando iba llegando despacho que utilizaba Draco algunas veces, escucho unas voces que provenían de ahí. Se acercó rápidamente y vio que la puerta estaba entre abierta, la iba a empujar cuando algo que escuchó la hizo detenerse.

- No puede ser verdad –decía Draco atónito por algo que le había dicho Pansy.

- Pues es verdad, y si estas pensando que puede ser de Michael estás muy equivocado, las fechas no coinciden, él estaba de viaje hace dos meses. Y si quieres puedes comprobarlo llamando a las personas que fue a ver durante ese viaje.

Ginny sentía como su cuerpo temblaba. No puede ser dijo. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba pensando, tenía que haber una explicación lógica para todo lo que estaba diciendo Pansy.

- Pero es imposible, no puedes estar embarazada de mi hijo –dijo Draco cada vez más desesperado.

Ginny pensó que su corazón dejo de latir cuando Draco dijo esas últimas palabras. "Mi hijo".

Draco no me pudo haber hecho eso, no podía, se repetía una y otra vez Ginny tratando de convenserce, pero en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

- ¿Acaso vas a negar que estuviste conmigo hace dos meses? –preguntó Pansy en voz alta, ya que había visto a Ginny tras la puerta-¿vas a negar que fuiste a mi departamento después de haber estado con Ginny?

Ginny cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si pudiera aislarse del mundo entero en ese momento, Draco no pudo estar con ella y Pansy la misma noche, él no pudo haberle hecho eso.

No quería escuchar la respuesta de Draco, porque sospechaba cual sería, y si era esa, no sabía como iba a poder seguir viviendo.

- Sabes que no puedo negarlo –dijo Draco angustiado.

Ginny sintió como si el alma se le saliera del cuerpo, se sentía como un ser sin vida. Se llevó la mano a la boca para ahogar el sollozo que le salía de la garganta. La historia se volvía a repetir, pero esta vez Draco no la dejaba por Pansy sino que por su hijo.

Debía escapar, irse de esa casa y salir de la vida de Draco.

Subió hacia su cuarto con cuidado para que no la escucharan, guardo un poco de cosas en una maleta pequeña. Unos minutos después salía de la casa y de la vida de Draco para siempre

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y se le hacía difícil controlar el vehículo, además las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, por lo que estuvo a punto de chocar en algún momento, pero finalmente llegó a la playa.

Salió del coche y se fue corriendo hacia la arena y cayó de rodilla en ella, se tapó la cara con las manos y soltó un sollozo tras otro. Sentía que se le estaba destrozando el corazón, cuando al fin estaba alcanzando la felicidad, ésta se le era arrebatada una vez más.

- ¡Draco! –gritó con todo el dolor que sentía.

- ¿porqué?... ¿porqué me hiciste esto? -dijo en un hilo de voz entre sollozos.

La lluvia la había mojado entera, pero Ginny no era conciente de nada más que del dolor que sentía en el pecho, el mismo que sintió hace más de cinco años atrás y que la hizo no querer seguir viviendo.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- ¿Qué vas hacer? –le preguntó Pansy a Draco.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, tú vas a casarte con Michael la próxima semana ¿no?

- Por supuesto que no –dijo Pansy enojada-, como me voy a casar con él estando embarazada de ti. Creo que será mejor que tú y yo volvamos.

- Escúchame Pansy –Draco la tomó de los hombros con fuerzas-, yo estoy con Ginny, y soy feliz con ella y tú ni nadie va hacer que me aleje nuevamente de ella.

- Ni si quiera tu hijo –dijo Pansy con aire de triunfo.

Draco frunció el ceño.

- Habla claro –le dijo sin soltarla.

- Si no te casas conmigo nunca veras a tu hijo –le dijo Pansy desafiándolo.

Draco la soltó como si no soportara su contacto.

- Al fin estoy conociendo a la verdadera Pansy –dijo con desprecio-¿Tuviste algo que ver con lo que paso hace cinco años?

- Por supuesto que no –dijo Pansy nerviosa.

- Si me llegó a enterar que tuviste alguna participación en lo que le hicieron a Ginny, ten por seguro que habrás deseado no haber nacido –la amenazó Draco.

- ¿Ahora crees que Ginny es inocente? –Pansy dijo con burla-, quizás no se haya acostado con Dean, pero ella…

No alcanzó a terminar la frase porque Draco le apretó con fuerza el brazo.

- Es inocente –le dijo con furia-, y ni se te ocurra hablar mal de ella –Draco la soltó-. No se como pude estar tan ciego contigo, más te vale que no hayas sido tú quien planeo todo sobre Ginny en el pasado.

- No me importa eso, dime que elijes ¿A Ginny o a tu hijo?

- Si Draco dinos que eliges a Ginny o a tu hijo con Pansy. –dijo una voz desde la puerta del despacho.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Señor Potter, su taxi lo espera a la entrada del aeropuerto.

Harry le agradeció a la mujer que estaba tras el mostrador y se dirigió a la salida del aeropuerto.

Mientras estaba sentado en el taxi pensaba en la última vez que vio a Ginny, de eso ya varios meses, no había vuelto ha saber de ella y esperaba que estuviera bien. Esa era una de las razones por la que había decidido volver de Suiza, necesitaba saber de Ginny. Y si todo resultaba como esperaba, le pediría a Ginny que se fuera con él de regreso a Suiza, o sino a cualquier otro lugar, lo único que quería era estar con ella y hacerla su esposa. Y esta vez no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Draco se dio vuelta para quedar frente a quien había sido su mejor amigo en el pasado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ron? –preguntó desconcertado.

- Venía a ver a Ginny, pero parece que llegué en el momento justo para ver como le destrozas la vida nuevamente –dijo furioso.

- Ron tranquilízate –dijo una mujer tras él, Draco supuso que se trataba de Hermione, la amiga de Ginny.

- Hermione, ve a buscar a Ginny y dile que prepare sus cosas que nos vamos –le dijo Ron.

- Pero ella no va a querer…

Hermione no alcanzó a terminar porque Ron la interrumpió bruscamente.

- Pues no me importa, oblígala si es necesario, yo mientras tanto le voy a contar a Draco todo lo que le pasó a Ginny por culpa de él y de esta víbora –dijo mirando a Pansy con desprecio.

Hermione tomo la cara de Ron con sus manos, para que así la mirara a los ojos.

- No puedes hacerle eso a Ginny, se lo prometiste –le dijo suplicándole.

Ron sacudió la cabeza.

- Ya no tiene importancia esa promesa, ya que este estúpido la ha vuelto a traicionar. Tú y Pansy van a pagar muy caro si algo le sucede a Ginny –los amenazó tratando de controlar toda la furia que sentía.

- Ve con Ginny –dijo un poco más tranquilo a Hermione.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y salió del despacho a buscar a Ginny.

Draco no veía a Ron desde hace más de cinco años, siempre habían sido como hermanos, por eso el odio y desprecio que veía en los ojos de él le dolía tanto.

- Bueno será mejor que me vaya y los deje solos –dijo Pansy tratando de escapar.

- Tú te quedas –la voz de Draco duramente.

Pansy rápidamente se sentó en el sofá.

- Ron… -comenzó a decir Draco pero Ron lo interrumpió.

- ¿Porqué fuiste tan poco hombre y no enfrentaste a mi hermana para decirle que no querías casarte¿tenías que ser tan cobarde como para huir? –le preguntó Ron con odio.

Draco no hizo ningún intento por defenderse, ya que sabía que todo lo que decía Ron era verdad, el había sido un cobarde. Prefirió irse que enfrentarse a Ginny.

- ¡Contesta! –le gritó Ron, tomando a Draco de la solapa de su chaqueta.

Al ver que Draco no contestaba lo soltó con fuerza y se alejó de él. Caminó hacia el ventanal y se quedó mirando la lluvia para tranquilizarse.

Ron tomo aire y continuó hablando.

- Ella estaba feliz ese día, nerviosa como toda novia pero feliz al fin y al cabo –Ron se rió como si recordara algo-. Ese día como todos nos quedamos a dormir en la casa de mis padres, nos hizo levantados a las cinco de la mañana, a pesar que la boda era a las siete de la tarde.

Draco escuchaba a Ron atentamente y con cada palabra que iba diciendo se sentía mas desgraciado.

- Cuando llegó la hora de ir a la Iglesia –continuó Ron-, estaba inquieta, era como si intuía que algo iba a pasar, yo trate de tranquilizarla camino a la Iglesia diciendo que se estaba poniendo un poco paranoica, que era imposible que pasara algo –Ron cerro con fuerza sus manos-, pero paso. El novio y la dama de honor no llegaron.

Draco se dejó caer un sillón que estaba tras él, no quería seguir escuchando, ya no podía soportar más. Todo el dolor y la humillación que sintió Ginny en ese entonces, lo estaba sintiendo él ahora.

Ron continúo hablando.

- Los esperó una hora, pero para todos ya estaba claro lo que había pasado, sin embargo Ginny todavía tenía esperanza en que aparecieran. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no llegarían salió corriendo de la Iglesia y se subió sobre el primer coche que encontró con las llaves puestas. –Ron tomo aire para poder continuar, ya que nunca había hablado con alguien sobre esto-. Trate de detenerla pero no pude, sabía que Ginny no podía manejar en ese estado, se encontraba muy mal y temía que tuviera algún accidente.

- Mientras mis padres y Luna trataban de localizarla por celular, Bill y yo salimos a buscarla. Pensamos ir a la casa de nuestros padres primero ya que Ginny había dormido ahí la noche anterior, pero Bill pensó que podría haberse ido al departamento que compartía con Pansy para ver si encontraba alguna explicación a todo lo que estaba pasando.

Ron se detuvo un momento, el solo recordar lo que iba a decir a continuación, le hacía sentir un nudo en la garganta que le impedía seguir hablando.

- Cuando llegamos al departamento no nos quiso abrir la puerta y tuvimos que abrirla a la fuerza. Nos separamos para buscarla, yo fui directamente a su dormitorio y Bill la fue a buscar por el resto del departamento. Cuando entre a su dormitorio no había rastro de ella y la única prueba de que estuvo ahí era el ramo de novia que estaba sobre la cama. Escuche unos ruidos que venían del baño, abrí la puerta y vi a Ginny.

Ron se seco una lágrima que le caía por la mejilla y se dio vuelta para enfrentarse a Draco.

- Estaba apunto de caer desplomada al piso, corrí a sujetarla –Ron sacudió la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera sacar esa imagen de su cabeza-, su vestido de novia estaba cubierto de sangre. Se había intentado suicidar cortándose las venas.

Draco miró al piso y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Por su culpa Ginny había estado a punto de morir, por haber creído en las mentiras sobre ella, Ginny intentó quitarse la vida.

Ron no estaba mirando a Draco, y si hubiera visto el dolor que se le veían en sus ojos no hubiera seguido hablando.

- Casi no logra sobrevivir, pero lo hizo. Una vez que le dieron el alta fue a buscar algunas cosas a su departamento para así quedarse en la casa de nuestros padres, Ginny estaba mal pero de a poco estaba asimilando todo, hasta que encontró la carta que le dejo Pansy.

Draco levantó la cabeza rápidamente, nunca había escuchado hablar de esa carta.

- ¿Qué carta? –preguntó con la voz ronca.

- Debes saber de que carta te estoy hablando. Es en la que Pansy le dice a Ginny que ustedes se veían a escondidas de hace tiempo y que nunca tuviste planes de casarte con Ginny, es resumen que salías con ella simplemente porque te daba pena que estuviera enamorada de ti. Cuando Ginny leyó esa carta cayó en una fuerte depresión y tuvimos miedo de que hiciera otra tontería, así que decidimos internarla por un tiempo, hasta que mejorara.

Draco se paró furiosamente y levantó a Pansy de su asiento.

- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de escribir todas esas mentiras? – le preguntó furioso mientras apretaba cada vez más fuertes sus manos en los brazos de Pansy-, Tú planeaste todo, tú me mandaste las fotos en donde supuestamente aparecía Ginny con su amante, tú eres la culpable de todo –dijo Draco sacudiéndola cada vez con más fuerzas.

Ron trató de separar a Draco de Pansy.

- Draco suéltala, recuerda que esta embarazada. Me importa poco lo que le pase a ella, pero el niño no tiene culpa de lo que haga su madre.

Draco la soltó y Pansy cayó sobre el sillón.

- Ahora Draco que quieres decir con eso de las fotos –dijo Ron desconcertado.

- Unas semanas antes de la boda recibí unas fotos en donde aparecía Ginny con un hombre, la mujer era igual a Ginny y yo pensé que era ella. Después supe que ese hombre era un profesor de baile hablé con él y me confirmó todo. Me dijo que Ginny y él eran amantes y que Ginny se casaba conmigo solo por mi dinero. –Draco se pasó las manos por la cara-, yo no quise creerlo pero habían pruebas que confirmaban todo lo que ese hombre decía, nunca creí que estaba cayendo en una trampa –dijo Draco afligido.

- ¿Cómo pudiste creer que Ginny era capaz de hacer algo así, ella te amaba –dijo Ron.

- Lo se, pero los celos me cegaron y me hicieron creer que todo era verdad. Pero estos últimos meses con Ginny me hicieron ver que ella no era capaz de hacerle mal a nadie, no puedes ni imaginar lo despreciable que me siento –dijo Draco avergonzado.

Ron iba hablar pero se abrió la puerta de golpe y entro Hermione corriendo.

- No está.

- ¿Cómo que no está? –preguntó Draco preocupado.

- No está por ninguna parte, además en su habitación faltan algunas cosas.

- Se fue –dijo Draco desesperado-. Seguro escuchó cuando estaba hablando con Pansy.

- Será mejor que vaya a buscarla –dijo Ron dirigiéndose hacia la entrada con Hermione.

- Yo voy contigo –dijo Draco siguiéndolo.

- No –Ron se detuvo cuando llegaba a la puerta y se dio vuelta para mirar a Draco-. Con Hermione la buscaremos, tú quédate aquí ya que tienes problemas que solucionar –dijo mirando hacia el despacho donde se encontraba Pansy-. Draco si en verdad quisiste alguna vez a mi hermana y estas arrepentido de todo lo que le hiciste, aléjate de ella. Deja que sea feliz lejos de ti, porque contigo nunca lo será. Prométeme que la dejaras en paz.

Draco quería gritar que no, que él amaba a Ginny y quería estar con ella, la necesitaba más que a nada en este mundo. Pero era verdad lo que decía Ron, él no se la merecía. Y su castigo por todo el daño que le hizo era dejarla libre y no volver a verla nunca más.

- Te lo prometo –Draco sentía como se le quemaba la garganta al decir esas palabras.

- Confió en ti –dijo Ron y se fue con Hermione.

- Draco…

- Vete Pansy –dijo Draco secamente pero sin mirarla.

- Draco entiéndeme todo lo hice porque te amo –le dijo con los ojos con lágrimas.

Draco la miró con desprecio.

- Tú no puedes querer a nadie Pansy, a ti solamente lo que te interesa es el estúpido dinero. Todavía no comprendo lo imbécil que fui al dejar a Ginny por ti, cuando no le llegas ni a los talones.

Pansy le iba a pegar una cachetada pero Draco alcanzó a detener su mano.

- Me merezco todo lo que me está pasando por confiar en ti y creerme todas tus mentiras. Si el niño que esperas es mió voy a luchar contra ti por la custodia de él. Así que no creas que voy a volver contigo por él y ni se te ocurra escapar porque tengo los recursos suficientes como para encontrarte donde quiera que escondas. Y ahora vete de mi casa –dijo empujándola hacia la salida.

- ¡Te vas arrepentir de esto Draco Malfoy! –le gritó Pansy desde el otro lado de la puerta-, Tú y Ginny nunca serán felices mientras viva.

Draco subió rápidamente la escalera y fue al dormitorio que había sido de Ginny mientras ella vivió en la casa.

Al entrar a la habitación vio que estaban los cajones abiertos y que había ropa esparcida por el suelo.

Draco cayó de rodillas al piso y recogió el vestido que había usado Ginny en la primera fiesta que asistieron juntos. Se lo llevó a la cara y pudo aspirar la fragancia de ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos sin percatarse, sentía un desgarrador desconsuelo que le partía el corazón y un nudo en la garganta que lo asfixiaba. Trató de tomar aire para calmar el dolor que sentía, pero este cada vez se hacia más intenso y fue soltando un sollozo tras otro.

Había perdido a Ginny para siempre.

* * *

**_Gacias por los Reviews._**

**_Faltan Cuatro Capítulos para el Final!!!!!_**

**_Dejen Reviews..._**


	12. La noticia

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

_**CAPITULO 11**___

_**Por que no te llené de mi cuando aun había tiempo  
por que no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo  
que fuiste todo para mi y que yo estaba ciego  
te dejé para luego este maldito tiempo**_

* * *

- ¿Llamaste a su celular? –preguntó Ron mientras manejaba.

- Si, pero no contesta. Estoy preocupada, ojala no se le ocurra hacer ninguna locura –dijo nerviosa Hermione.

- Ojala que no –murmuró Ron-, no quiero llamar todavía a mi padre para que no se preocupe, ya que le puede afectar el corazón.

- Si es lo mejor –aseguró Hermione-. Todavía no puedo creer lo que me contaste, que la ex esposa de Draco era la culpable de todo y que fue capaz de inventar todas esas mentiras sobre Ginny.

- Pero es la pura verdad. Tú no conocías a Pansy, cuando ésta era amiga de Ginny, siempre se comportó como una joven tímida e ingenua –Ron rió sin ganas-, pero era todo lo contrarió, nos engaño a todos con esa poce de niña buena. Y aunque Draco sea otra victima de Pansy, yo no le puedo perdonar lo que le hizo a mi hermana, debió haber confiado en ella y en el amor que le tenía. Pero hoy al enterarse de toda la verdad y de que Ginny estuvo apunto de morir por culpa de ellos dos, siento que esta pagando todos los pecados que pudo haber cometido.

- Ginny se va a enfadar al saber que tú le contaste todo a Draco –dijo Hermione.

- Puede ser, pero era necesario hacerlo. Había que terminar con todas las mentiras, porque por culpa de ellas estamos hoy como estamos.

- ¿Se te ocurre donde pueda estar? –preguntó Hermione preocupada al ver que pasaban las horas y todavía no daban con el paradero de Ginny.

-No, pero la encontraremos. Ginny tiene que estar bien

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Harry caminaba por la playa bajo la lluvia, esa era la única manera que podía relajarse y pensar mejor en todas las cosas que tenía que hacer durante su estancia en el país.

A lo lejos le pareció ver un bulto tirado en la playa, lo que le pareció extraño, era como un animal o algo parecido. Para satisfacer su curiosidad decidió acercarse para verlo mejor.

Al estar cada vez más cerca se dio cuenta que no se trataba de ningún bulto o animal, sino que era una persona, pensando que podría necesitar ayuda, se apresuró para llegar hacia el desconocido.

Harry se inclinó frente al desconocido, o mejor dicho desconocida, ya que se dio cuenta que era una mujer que tenía el pelo rojo al igual que Ginny. Se percató que la mujer no se daba cuenta todavía de su presencia y seguía llorando.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Harry apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer.

Ginny dejó de llorar al escuchar esa voz, estaba segura que la había escuchado en otro lado. Levantó la cabeza y quedó frente a la cara de Harry.

- ¿Ginny? –preguntó Harry sorprendido.

Pero Ginny no le contestó, lo abrazó con fuerzas y comenzó a llorar.

Al ver que Ginny temblaba, Harry se quitó su abrigo y lo puso sobre los hombros de Ginny

- Ginny, dime que te pasa –preguntó cada vez más preocupado por el estado de Ginny.

- Dra… Draco –murmuró entre sollozos.

Harry se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, sabía que la única persona que podía poner a Ginny en ese estado era ese hombre.

Tratando de controlar la furia que estaba creciendo dentro de él, Harry preguntó:

- ¿Qué te hizo¿te lastimo?... Por Dios dime algo –dijo cada vez más impaciente al ver que no le contestaba ninguna pregunta.

Ginny levantó la cabeza del pecho de Harry y se separo un poco de él, pero mantuvo la vista sobre sus manos que reposaban en sus piernas.

- Al poco tiempo que te fuiste me enteré que Pansy era culpable de que Draco me dejara, ella planeo todo para que Draco pensara que yo lo engañaba –Ginny tomo un poco de aire para así tranquilizarse y seguir hablando-. Traté de hablar con Draco muchas veces y tratar de contarle la verdad pero él nunca quiso escucharme, siempre me decía que más adelante hablaríamos de ello. Cada día nos íbamos acercando más, hasta que me preguntó si quería internar que lo de nosotros funcionara pero esta vez de verdad –Ginny se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a caer de nuevo por sus ojos-. Tú sabes que yo lo amo, así que acepte, en esos dos meses fui feliz como no lo había sido en mucho tiempo.

Harry sentía un nudo en la garganta al saber que Ginny había vuelto con Draco.

- Entonces¿qué pasó? –preguntó suavemente Harry.

- Hoy supe que Pansy esta embarazada de Draco –dijo Ginny

- Pero puede ser de su novio, se iba a casar ¿cierto? –preguntó Harry.

Aunque él hubiera preferido que Draco se quedara con Pansy y él estar con Ginny. Le importaba mucho más que ella fuera feliz, aunque eso significara que Ginny estuviera con Draco.

Ginny negó con la cabeza.

- No, es de Draco. Los escuche hablar y Pansy le dijo que tiene dos meses y que no puede ser de Michael porque él estaba de viaje en ese tiempo. Además Draco no negó que estuvo con ella en esa fecha.

- Ginny… -murmuró Harry al saber lo que eso significaba.

Ginny levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y Harry notó que a Ginny le corrían las lágrimas.

- Harry me duele… no creo que pueda soportarlo esta vez –dijo entre sollozos.

Harry la acercó hacia él y la abrazo nuevamente.

- Si Ginny, lo soportaras porque yo te voy ayudar, igual como lo hice en el pasado –le dijo acariciándole la espalda.

La puso de pie y le paso el brazo sobre los hombros.

- Vamos te llevare a casa de tu padre.

- No por favor, no quiero verlo a él ni tampoco a Ron, quiero estar sola.

- No Ginny, no te llevaré ni con tu padre o Ron pero no te vas a quedar sola, te llevaré a mi departamento.

- Esta bien.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Te dije claramente que si jugabas conmigo te iría mal –dijo una voz fría tras de ella.

La mujer se sobresaltó al no notar la presencia del hombre en la habitación.

- Me asustaste, y ¿qué quieres decir? –preguntó para tratar de ganar tiempo.

El hombre salió de la oscuridad en la cual esperaba la aparición de la mujer.

- Sabes muy bien de lo que te hablo, me quieres decir ¿qué significa esa estupidez de que esperas un hijo de Malfoy?

- ¿Cómo lo supiste? –preguntó intrigada.

El hombre la tomo fuertemente por los brazos.

- Te dije que yo siempre se todo lo que haces –contestó bruscamente.

- ¡Suéltame Michael! –le gritó Pansy.

Michael la soltó bruscamente y después soltó una carcajada.

- Pero sabes que es lo más cómico de todo esto.

- ¿Qué? –le preguntó Pansy enojada.

- Que por primera vez hiciste algo bien.

- Habla claro de una vez –dijo Pansy impaciente.

- Hice el trato contigo solamente para hacerle daño a Draco, pero en los últimos meses ni siquiera le importó que te fueras a casar conmigo. Está totalmente enamorado de su nueva novia.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –gritó Pansy.

- Cállate, por que sabes perfectamente que es verdad. Y tú no lo soportaste por eso fuiste arruinarles sus planes a Draco diciendo que estas embarazada. Al enterarse de eso la novia de Draco lo abandono dejando destrozado al pobre de Malfoy –dijo con burla.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Ginny lo dejo?

- Siempre me entero de todo, pero eso no es importante ahora. Lo importante es que aunque no sea por ti sino por Ginny, Draco esta sufriendo y eso era lo que yo quería conseguir, así que no te preocupes que igual te daré el dinero que te prometí.

- Entonces no nos casaremos

- Así es –afirmó Michael-, ahora no es necesario hacerlo, si quieres puedes volver con Draco, aunque dudo que te haga caso. Ginny es verdaderamente una belleza.

- Si es así¿por qué no vas tras ella? –le preguntó sarcásticamente.

- Podría ser –dijo Michael con una sonrisa-, con una mujer como ella no me importaría casarme.

- Estúpido –le dijo Pansy saliendo de la habitación.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- ¿Quién era?

Ron se dio vuelta para contestarle a Hermione.

- Era Harry, acaba de llegar de Suiza y me llamó para decirme que estaba con Ginny.

- ¿Dónde la encontró?

- En la playa, y por lo que me dijo estaba bien, pero esta noche se iba a quedar a dormir en el departamento de él.

- Me alegro de que este bien. ¿Le contaste lo que paso con Draco?

- No, le dije que mañana iría a su departamento para hablar con Ginny y así decirle que Draco ya sabe toda la verdad.

Ron se acercó a ella hasta que dar frente a frente.

-Siento que nuestra salida haya terminado de esta forma –le dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabello.

- No te preocupes, lo bueno es que Ginny se encuentra bien y no paso nada que tuviéramos que lamentar –le dijo Hermione nerviosa por la proximidad de Ron.

- Gracias por entender, vamos te llevo a tu casa –le dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Hermione miro la mano que le ofrecía Ron y pensó que al fin sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad, había esperado más de cinco años, pero un hombre como Ron valía la espera.

- Vamos – le dijo Hermione tomándole la mano y sonriéndole.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Ginny se encontraba acostada en la habitación de invitados del departamento de Harry, pero no podía dormir, cada vez que cerraba los ojos se acordaba de todo lo que había pasado esa noche. Y lo peor de todo, era que no había alcanzado a contarle a Draco lo que había descubierto esa mañana, aunque ahora que lo pensaba bien, lo mejor fue que Draco no se haya enterado

- Pensé que no te podrías quedar dormida, así que te traje este calmante –dijo Harry entrando a su habitación con un vaso con agua y una pastilla en la mano.

Ginny se removió inquieta en la cama y bajo la cabeza para no mirar a la cara a Harry.

- No creo que pueda tomarlo –dijo Ginny en voz baja.

- Claro que puedes –le aseguró Harry-. Es para que estés más tranquila y puedas dormir.

- No entiendes. No creo que en mi estado me haga bien –dijo Ginny subiendo el volumen de su voz.

- Créeme que en el estado en que te encuentras es más que conveniente –dijo Harry sin entender porque Ginny se negaba a tomar el calmante.

- Harry, no insistas que no lo voy a tomar –dijo Ginny levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

- Me quieres decir porque no te lo quieres tomar –dijo Harry impaciente.

- ¡Porque estoy embarazada! –gritó Ginny mientras le caían lágrimas por sus mejillas-. Estoy esperando un hijo de Draco -murmuró mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos.

Harry se quedó paralizado, lo que menos esperaba era escuchar esa declaración de Ginny. Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que uno de los dos hablara.

- ¿Lo sabe Draco? –preguntó serio Harry sin moverse de donde estaba parado.

- No, no alcance a contárselo. Y antes que preguntes tampoco se lo voy a contar.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó más suavemente y sentándose en la cama al lado de ella.

- ¿Por qué? –repitió Ginny-, Pansy está esperando un hijo de él, y además aunque Pansy sea la culpable de todo lo que nos paso a Draco y a mi, Draco sigue enamorado de ella y ese bebe que está esperando no tiene la culpa de lo que haga su madre.

- Pero Draco tiene derecho de saber que va a ser padre.

- No te he dicho que no lo tenga, pero no se lo diré. Él va a tener un hijo de la mujer que ama, además me engaño con ella nuevamente.

- Entonces ¿qué vas hacer? –preguntó Harry.

- No se, irme de aquí –dijo Ginny sin ganas.

- Ginny¿Por qué no aceptas la proposición que te hice antes que me fuera? Vámonos juntos a Suiza –dijo Harry tomando las manos de Ginny.

- No puedo, estoy embarazada y tú no tienes por que cargar con una responsabilidad que no te corresponde –le dijo Ginny suavemente.

- No me importa, tú sabes que te amo y al ser hijo tuyo yo lo voy a querer como si fuera mío –dijo Harry cada vez más esperanzado.

- Pero…

Ginny no alcanzo a terminar de hablar por que Harry la interrumpió.

- Cásate conmigo Ginny y formemos una familia lejos de aquí, de todo lo que te hiere y te hace sufrir.

* * *

**_Gracias por todos los Reviews que han dejado, me encanta leerlos._**

**_Quedan solamente Tres Capítulos para el Final!!!!!_**

**_Dejen Reviews..._**


	13. La boda

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

_**CAPITULO 12**_

_**Si supieras la locura que llevo  
que me hiere y me mata por dentro  
y que mas da mira que al final  
lo que importa es que te quiero**_

* * *

Ya había perdido la cuenta de las semanas que habían pasado desde que Ginny se había ido de su lado. Sentía unas inmensas ganas de ir en busca de ella y pedirle perdón de rodillas por todo lo que le había hecho en el pasado, pero había cumplido la promesa que le hizo a Ron de dejarla que fuese feliz lejos de él.

Esa estúpida frase que decía que "el tiempo cura todas las heridas", no era más que mentira, él estaba sintiendo todo lo contrario, cada día que pasaba sentía que la herida que tenía en el corazón se iba haciendo más grande y profunda, que ni aunque pasaran diez años lograría cerrarla.

Ni siquiera trabajando catorce horas al día dejaba de pensar en ella, ahora estaba viviendo todo el sufrimiento que Ginny tuvo cuando fue abandonada por él en el altar.

Draco suspiró y se levantó del sofá de su estudio para ir a buscar una copa.

Todavía tenía que ver que es lo que iba hacer con Pansy y el hijo que ésta esperaba. No había sabido nada de ella desde aquella fatídica noche en que Ginny lo abandonó, pero realmente no le importaba ni siquiera se había dado el trabajo de buscarla, aunque en el fondo él sabía que Pansy tramaba algo y esperaba enterarse antes de que Pansy llevara a cabo su plan.

Bebió el contenido de la copa en un solo trago, el ardor de la bebida cada vez se hacía más conocido para él, aunque sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacia, esa era la única manera en que podía dejar de pensar en Ginny y dejar de sentir la culpa por todo lo que le hizo.

- ¿No crees que es demasiado temprano para estar bebiendo¿ y hasta cuando vas a continuar de esta manera?, ya es tiempo que vayas superando todo y que te enfoques en el presente y dejes el pasado atrás.

Draco se volteó para ver apoyado en el marco de la puerta a su amigo Blaise. Él era el único que sabía la razón del comportamiento de Draco en las últimas diez semanas, y todo lo que había sufrido en ese periodo.

- Sabes que es imposible que haga lo que me dices, se que todo lo que me está pasando lo tengo más que merecido, pero… -Draco hizo de su mano un puño y le pegó con todas las fuerzas que tenía a la pared-. La amo y se me es imposible vivir sin ella.

- ¿Y Pansy? –preguntó Blaise.

Draco se volteo y con los ojos llenos de furia le dijo:

- Ni siquiera menciones su nombre, esa mujer arruinó la vida de Ginny, fui un verdadero estúpido al creer todas las mentiras que dijo.

- Lo se, pero si está realmente embarazada y ese hijo es tuyo ¿Qué vas hacer?

- Si eso llegase a pasar, voy a luchar para quitarle la custodia del niño, tanto tú como yo sabemos que a ella lo único que le importa es el dinero y si tengo que pagarle para que se mantenga alejada del niño, lo haré –dijo Draco secamente.

- Pero si te chantajea con que regresen.

- No lo haría, todo el cariño que le pude tener alguna vez, lo convirtió en odio.

- Entonces nunca la amaste –dijo Blaise.

- No, quise creer que la amaba y viví esa mentira por más de cuatro años, pero en realidad siempre ame a Ginny, no pude dejar de amarla en ningún momento –dijo Draco de manera triste.

- Es bueno enterarme de eso, ya que así no me arrepentiré de haber venido hablar contigo.

En la puerta que había estado apoyado Blaise hasta hace unos instantes, ahora estaba quien había sido su amigo en su adolescencia.

- Pensé que no te volvería a ver

- Yo también, pero tengo que decirte algo que quizás debas saber –dijo Ron a Draco.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- ¿Estás realmente segura del paso que vas a dar?, tú sabes que nos cae bien Harry y que estamos agradecidos por todo lo que ha hecho por ti, pero queremos que seas feliz.

Ginny miró a su amiga a través del espejo y asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que todos querían lo mejor para ella.

Observó su figura nuevamente en el espejo, su embarazó ya se le empezaba a notar, pronto cumpliría cinco meses. Se llevó la mano hacia su vientre y lo acarició, sentía unas ganas inmensas de conocer a su hijo.

- Te ves hermosa, eres la novia más linda que he visto –dijo Hermione a su amiga, estaba preocupada por Ginny, porque ésta no se veía como toda novia feliz por su matrimonio.

Ginny tenía un vestido blanco simple de corte imperio, el cuál la hacía ver hermosa con su embarazo. Llevaba en pelo suelto y sobre la cabeza una corona de flores.

- ¿Ya llegaron todos? –preguntó tranquilamente Ginny.

- Falta Ron, dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas antes de la boda –Hermione miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca-. Pero no creo que podamos esperar más tiempo, ya casi es hora de que la ceremonia comience.

Ginny tomo aire, tenía que ser fuerte y casarse con Harry.

- Sé que seré feliz con Harry, él me quiere y sé que querrá a mi hijo –dijo Ginny, tratando de convencerse más a ella que a Hermione.

- ¿Nunca se lo dirás a Draco? –preguntó Hermione preocupada.

Ginny se dio vuelta para mirar de frente a su amiga.

- No. Después de la boda nos iremos a Suiza, y no volveré en mucho tiempo. Créeme que es lo mejor para todos.

- Ginny, pero a pesar de todo lo que pasó tú sigues amando a Draco.

- Sí, pero entiéndeme, él ya sabe que intenté quitarme la vida por culpa de él y de Pansy, y lo último que quiero es que esté conmigo por lástima o por culpa. Además el tiene a Pansy y al hijo que ella espera –dijo Ginny tratando de contener las lágrimas.

Hermione abrazó a su amiga.

- Si estás segura de lo que estas haciendo, ten todo mi apoyo y se feliz con Harry –le dijo Hermione.

- Gracias.

- Bien, ahora vamos que Harry debe estar impaciente esperándote.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Será mejor que los deje solo para que hablen –dijo Blaise.

- No te preocupes Blaise, tu ya estas enterado de todo lo que pasó así que si quieres quédate –dijo Ron

- Bien –asintió Blaise.

- ¿Qué pasó?, me estás poniendo nervioso, Ron –dijo intranquilo Draco

- Primero tienes que saber que no pensaba venir a verte ni ha decirte lo que te voy a decir, pero alguien me abrió los ojos y me convenció de que lo hiciera.

- Hermione –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

- Ginny te debió de haber contado lo que pasó con Luna, después de eso yo pensé que no volvería a enamorarme, pero lo hice –Ron sonrió-. Hermione es una mujer maravillosa, y me sorprende lo estúpido que fui al no darme cuenta de eso antes. Inclusive fue capaz de reunirme con Bill y Luna, no te niego que se me fue difícil perdonarles todo el daño que me hicieron, pero sabes el amor es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, y yo por el amor que le tengo a Hermione fui capaz de perdonarlos.

- Me alegro que entre ustedes ya se hayan resuelto los problemas –dijo Draco sinceramente.

- Es por eso que estoy aquí, perder a Luna fue horroroso, pero si perdiera a Hermione creo que no podría soportarlo, y al saber que amas a Ginny sé lo que tienes que estar sufriendo y Ginny a pesar de todo sigue amándote y sé que no será feliz si no es a tu lado.

- Yo tampoco soy feliz si no la tengo a mi lado –dijo Draco con tristeza.

- Draco, tienes que saber que al venir aquí estoy traicionando la confianza de mi hermana, porque ella lo último que quieres es que tú te enteres.

- ¿Enterarme de qué? –preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.

- En unas horas más Ginny se va a casar con Harry Potter.

Draco palideció, lo último que esperaba era escuchar eso.

- Pero como se va a casar con él si no lo ama –dijo Draco paseándose nervioso por el estudio.

- Por que está herida por lo que le hiciste, además cree que a la que amas es a Pansy y ahora que ésta espera un hijo tuyo Ginny piensa que no debe quitarle un padre a su hijo.

- ¡Pero si yo no amo a Pansy, la amo a ella! –dijo Draco desesperado.

- Pero Ginny cree todo lo contrario.

- Dios, que hago –dijo afligido Draco.

- Impide que se case –dijo Ron tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto después de lo que le hice a tu hermana? –preguntó Draco.

- Por que la quiero y deseo que sea feliz, además a pesar de todo tú también fuiste una víctima de Pansy.

- Gracias –dijo Draco y le dio un abrazo a quien había sido su amigo la mayor parte de su vida.

Blaise miró el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea y dijo:

- Caballeros será mejor que partamos hacía la boda, o sino no llegaremos a tiempo.

- Es cierto –dijo Ron-, vamos en mi auto.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, ahora todo dependía de que Ginny lo perdonara y le creyera que era a ella a quien amaba.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Tengo que hacer algo, esto no se puede quedar así.

Pansy se paseaba impaciente por su departamento, nada le estaba saliendo como ella quería, Draco ni siquiera había tratado de buscarla o de hablar con ella.

Había averiguado que Ginny se casaba con otro hombre, pero estaba segura que Draco iba a impedir de alguna manera esa boda, y si lo lograba significaba que volverían a estar juntos.

- Sobre mi cadáver –murmuró con odio Pansy-. Draco y Ginny nunca serán felices.

Antes prefería ver muerto a alguno de los dos.

Soltó una carcajada siniestra.

Tenía el plan perfecto para vengarse de Draco por su desprecio. Ya nada volvería a la normalidad.

Pansy fue hacia la mesa de noche que estaba en su dormitorio, de ahí saco un revolver y lo echó en su bolso. Después salió rápidamente del departamento rumbo a la boda.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Ginny estaba parada frente al juez, la boda se estaba realizando en el jardín de la casa de su padre, por lo cuál solamente se encontraba la familia y los amigos más cercanos. Lo que le parecía extraño era que Ron todavía no hubiera llegado.

Ginny miró a quien en pocos minutos más sería su esposo. En el par de meses que había pasado no se había separado de ella en ningún instante, trataba por todos los medios hacerla feliz y subirle el ánimo, en realidad era un muy buen amigo y ella lo quería mucho pero no lo amaba. Al único hombre que amaría toda su vida sería a Draco Malfoy.

El juez seguía hablando pero Ginny no lo escuchaba, estaba sumergida en todos los momentos que paso con Draco meses atrás, antes de enterarse que Pansy esperaba un hijo de él.

De pronto se escuchó un alborotó desde la entrada de la casa. Ginny se dio vuelta y frunció el ceño, no sabía que podría estar pasando. Pero antes de poder preguntarle a alguien aparecieron tres hombres caminando rápidamente hacia el sector donde se desarrollaba la boda.

Ginny trató de ver de quien se trataba pero no podía ya que el sol no dejaba ver sus rostros.

- Ginny no puedes casarte –dijo uno de los tres hombres con un tono suplicante.

Pero al escuchar la voz supo de quien se trataba. Era Draco.

- Draco –murmuró Ginny incrédula.

Pero Draco no le respondió ya que ni siquiera la escucho, estaba totalmente absorto mirando el vientre abultado de Ginny.

Draco miró a Ron y éste le asintió con la cabeza sin necesidad de que Draco le hiciera la pregunta.

Draco sonrió como no lo había hecho en los últimos meses, Ginny esperaba un hijo de él.

* * *

**_Gracias por todos los Reviews..._**

**_¡¡¡¡¡Quedán Dos Capítulos para el Final!!!!!_**

**_Dejen Reviews..._**


	14. Un último te amo

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

_**CAPITULO 13**_

_**Nunca he imaginado**_

_**vivir sin tu sonrisa**_

_**Sintiendo, y sabiendo que me escuchabas**_

_**me mantiene viva, viva**_

* * *

- Supongo que eres el famoso Draco Malfoy –dijo Harry secamente.

- El mismo que viste y calza –sonrió irónico Draco.

- Será mejor que te largues, porque nadie te ha invitado a la boda-dijo Harry, tomando la mano de Ginny.

Draco hizo una mueca.

- No me voy a ir a ningún lado sin antes hablar con Ginny –dijo Draco con seriedad.

- Ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo, ya todo ha quedado más que claro entre ustedes dos –Harry estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Pues yo creo que no –dijo Draco mirando fijamente el vientre de Ginny.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? –pregunto Ginny interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez.

- Yo se lo dije.

Ginny miró a su hermano con incredulidad, lo que menos esperaba era que justamente Ron fuera a decirle a Draco que se ella se iba a casar.

- Pero ¿por qué? –preguntó Ginny.

Ron suspiró.

- Por que quiero que seas feliz, y aunque nos pese a todos tú con la única persona que serás completamente feliz es con Draco, por que lo amas.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

- Draco y yo nunca lograríamos ser felices, siempre va a ver algo o alguien que lo impedirá.

Draco trató de acercarse a Ginny, pero Harry fue más rápido que él, atrayendo más hacia él a Ginny. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, tenía unas inmensas ganas de pegarle a Harry por entrometerse entre ellos, pero trató de tranquilizarse ya que sabía que no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

- Se que después de todo lo que te he hecho sufrir no tengo derecho a pedir que me escuches –Draco la miro con tal angustia que a Ginny le llegó al corazón-. Me quise morir cuando supe lo que intentaste hacer con tu vida cuando te abandone, créeme que a pesar de todo lo malo que creí de ti nunca llegue a desear tu muerte, te amaba, te amo demasiado para desearte algo así.

Ginny trataba de contener sus lágrimas para no echarse a llorar en ese momento, a pesar de todo seguía amando a Draco y le dolía verlo tan destruido, cuando sabía que él también había terminado siendo una víctima más de Pansy al creer en las mentiras de ésta.

- Se que no merezco tu perdón, y si crees que vas a ser feliz en este matrimonio yo no me voy a interponer, porque tú más que nadie mereces ser feliz –dijo Draco con tristeza.

Ginny lo miró a los ojos sin decir nada, no porque ni quería sino porque no podía, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que no la deja hablar.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –le dijo sin ningún reproche, sin quitar la vista de los ojos de ella.

Ginny no tuvo que preguntarle de que hablaba, ella sabía a que se refería Draco.

- Por Pansy, no quería que me abandonaras por segunda vez por culpa de ella, así que preferí irme y no decirte nada del niño –Ginny tomo aire para que la voz no le temblara-. El día que Pansy fue hablar contigo, yo te iba a decir que estaba embarazada -Ginny negó con la cabeza-. Pero por ironías de la vida, Pansy se adelantó con su noticia.

Draco cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

- Escuchaste todo ese día ¿cierto?

- Si –contesto Ginny bajando la mirada al suelo.

- Entonces también escuchaste cuando le dije que era feliz contigo y que ni ella ni nadie me iba alejar nuevamente de ti. ¿Sabes por que, Ginny? –pero no la dejo contestar, ya que siguió hablando-. Porque te amo, te he amado siempre, y ella lo sabe, sabe que nunca logre amarla como te ame a ti.

Ginny al escuchar esa confesión de Draco subió la cabeza rápidamente para mirarlo nuevamente y pudo ver en sus ojos todo el amor de él hacia ella, y le creyó. No sabía porqué, ni como, pero no le quedaba dudas de que él la amaba.

- Draco… -murmuró ya sin miedo de derramar sus lágrimas.

Harry al ver que había perdido la batalla por Ginny la soltó y dio unos pasos hacía atrás.

Draco se fue acercando poco a poco hacia donde estaba Ginny. Ya se encontraba frente a ella, cuando escuchó una voz que lo dejo paralizado en su sitió.

- Pero que escena más bella –dijo con burla una voz de mujer.

- Pansy –dijo con desprecio Draco mientras se volteaba para mirar a la mujer que había llegado.- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

- Necesitaba hablar contigo, y te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que ibas a intentar a impedir esta boda.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, además por lo que puedo ver todo lo de tu embarazo fue una más de tus mentiras –dijo Draco al mirar el vientre plano de Pansy.

- Es verdad –dijo está con indiferencia, restándole importancia al hecho.

- No sabes como te desprecio, me das asco –dijo Draco mirándola con repulsión-. Será mejor que te vayas de aquí y no vuelvas a aparecerte en la vida de ninguno de nosotros, porque créeme que no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Pansy sonrió con crueldad.

- Pero si sé de lo que soy capaz cuando me humillan como lo hiciste tú –dijo Pansy sacando un revolver de su bolso.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver como Pansy amenazaba con la pistola, nadie se atrevía a moverse por miedo de que ésta les hiciera algo, ya que en su mirada se podía ver que no estaba en sus cabales.

Draco al ver la pistola de Pansy rápidamente se puso frente a Ginny, sacándola de la visión de Pansy.

- Pansy baja esa pistola –le dijo con Draco con una tranquilidad que no sentía.

Pansy que seguía sonriendo negó con la cabeza.

- No, esto es demasiado entretenido, me encanta ver como al fin me haces caso –le dijo Pansy a Draco.

- Pansy hablaremos de lo que quieras, pero primero baja esa pistola –dijo Draco cada vez más preocupado al sentir como Ginny temblaba en su espalda.

- Sabes Draco, ya se me quitaron las ganas de hablar, total tú ya no volverás conmigo. Pero ten por seguro de que tampoco volverás con Ginny, nunca serás feliz con ella –Pansy ya no estaba sonriendo, sino que en sus ojos y en su voz se podía notar todo el odio que le tenía a Ginny.

Draco apretó más fuerte a Ginny a sus espaldas, sabía que Pansy le podía hacer daño a ella y al niño.

- Pansy piensa bien lo que vas hacer. Si llegas hacer alguna tontería te encerrarán –dijo Draco tratando de convencerla.

Pansy se encogió de hombros.

- No me importa con tal de que no seas feliz con esa mujer.

- Esa mujer como tú llamas es a la que amo y tú no le tocarás ni un pelo sin antes pasar por encima mió –dijo Draco cada vez más enojado.

- No sacas nada con defenderla, ya que tarde o temprano lo que tenga que pasar pasara. Pero ya que estamos en el final de esta amena reunión te voy a confesar algo. Yo nunca estuve embarazada porque no nos acostamos, te mentí para de esa manera volver a separarlos, y lo conseguí –dijo Pansy con fría crueldad.

- Estás loca –dijo Ron hablando por primera vez.

- Puede ser, tengo que confiar en tu criterio, más que mal tu eres el doctor aquí –dijo Pansy con burla.

De pronto se empezaron a escuchar algunas sirenas desde lejos y Pansy se sobresaltó asustada.

- Parece que no tienes escapatoria, ya que alguien ha llamado a la policía –dijo Bill mirando con desprecio a Pansy.

- Entonces voy a tener que hacer rápido lo que he venido hacer –sonrió ella. Una sonrisa fría que no llegó a sus ojos.

Pansy apuntó con el revolver a Draco.

- Será mejor que te muevas, Draco. No es a ti a quien quiero lastimar, pero si no lo haces no me vas a dejar otra opción –dijo ella con frialdad.

- Draco… -murmuró asustada Ginny a las espaldas de Draco.

- Tranquila Ginny, no voy a dejar que te haga daño –dijo Draco apretando su mano-. Ginny pase lo que pase, recuerda que te amo, a ti y a nuestro hijo.

- Draco no digas eso como si te estuvieras despidiendo, por favor –le suplico Ginny llorando.

- No te preocupes nunca te voy a dejar –dijo Draco tratando de tranquilizarla.

- Yo… yo también te amo Draco –dijo Ginny con voz entrecortada.

Draco apretó fuertemente la mano de Ginny y después se la soltó.

- ¿Draco que vas hacer? –preguntó Ginny cada vez más asustada.

Draco dio vuelta la cara para mirar a Ginny, le sonrió y movió la boca diciéndole "Te Amo". Después fue caminando lentamente hacia Pansy.

- ¡Draco no lo hagas! –le suplicó Ginny yendo tras él, pero unos brazos la detuvieron.

- Ginny tranquilízate, Draco sabe lo que hace –dijo Ron, afirmando a su hermana para no ponerla en peligro.

- Ron suéltame, esa loca puede hacerle daño –dijo Ginny cada vez más desesperada.

- Ginny quédate quieta piensa en tú hijo –dijo Ron.

Ginny se quedó inmóvil con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

Draco se fue acercando lentamente hacia Pansy sin quitar la mirada de ella.

- Draco no te acerques, que puedo dispara en cualquier momento –dijo ella nerviosa al sentir voces a la entrada de la casa, ya que estaba segura que era la policía.

Draco estiró la mano hacia Pansy y dijo:

- Dame el revolver y todo esto va a terminar.

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

- Aléjate, no es a ti a quien quiero hacer daño –dijo Pansy retrocediendo a medida que Draco se iba acercando cada vez más a ella.

- Pansy hazlo por mí, baja esa arma por favor.

Harry sin que se percatara Pansy se había trasladado esta quedar a la espalada de ésta, para así ayudar a Draco a detenerla antes de que cometiera alguna tontería.

Todo lo que pasó después fue rápido, Draco le hizo una señal a Harry para que atacara por la espalda a Pansy mientras él le quitaba el revolver. Draco se abalanzo sobre Pansy peleando por el arma, Harry trataba de sujetarla por la espalda, cuando un disparo rompió el silencio de la tarde.

Por algunos segundos todo se quedo inmóvil, nadie parecía poder moverse, todos veían la escena que estaba frente a ellos, a las dos personas que se encontraban alrededor del revolver, sin saber cual de ellas había recibido el disparo.

Ron fue el primero que reacciono soltando a Ginny y corriendo rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la posible víctima.

Ginny no podía moverse, tenía miedo de acercarse y comprobar que era Draco quien había recibido el maldito disparo. Pero todo quedó claro cuando Harry sujetó a Pansy por la espalda esperando que llegara la policía mientras Draco estaba tendido en el césped del jardín.

- ¡Draco! –gritó Ginny desesperada mientras corría hacia él.

Se dejó caer al lado de Draco, él al verla le sonrió tristemente recibiendo la misma respuesta por parte de ella.

- No llores pequeña –le dijo mientras le secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos.

- No me dejes Draco, me lo prometiste –suplico ella temblorosa.

- No te voy a dejar –Draco trató de moverse, pero no pudo, el dolor que sentía era demasiado grande-. Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo y con nuestro hijo –dijo con voz entrecortada debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

- Draco deja de hablar, te estás esforzando demasiado. Pronto vendrá la ambulancia y te llevaremos a la clínica –dijo Ron tratando de detener la hemorragia hecha por la bala-. ¡Bill ve a ver porqué tarda la ambulancia! –grito Ron a su hermano.

- Amor, deja ya de llorar y sonríeme, me encanta ver verte sonreír –dijo Draco.

Ginny entre lágrimas le sonrió y le acaricio el rostro.

- Ron, prométeme que la cuidarás a ella y a mi hijo –le dijo mirando a su amigo.

- Draco te lo prometo, pero no te preocupes porque tú estarás aquí para hacerlo personalmente –dijo Ron entristecido por su amigo.

Ginny no lo soportó más y se aferró a Draco llorando, soltando sollozo tras sollozo, reclamando que no era justo, que tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por su hijo, que merecían ser felices después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Draco con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban separó a Ginny de su cuerpo y la miro a los ojos.

- Te amo, recuérdalo, siempre te amaré –le dijo Draco.

- Te amo –le contestó Ginny llorando.

Draco la acercó a él para darle un beso.

Cuando Ginny se separó de él, Draco tenía sus ojos cerrados.

* * *

**_Gracias por todos los Reviews_**

**_El Próximo Capítulo es el Final!!!!!_**

**_Dejen Reviews..._**


	15. Todo tiene su Final

_Los personajes han sido creados por J.K. Rowling._

_**CAPITULO FINAL**_

_**Mi amor te espero tantos años  
lo supe cuando te vi  
Mi amor te soñó en tantos sueños  
y estas aquí.**_

* * *

Era un día perfecto, el sol brillaba en lo alto como cualquier día de verano, toda su familia y amigos más cercanos estaban presentes para acompañarla y darle su apoyo, el día era simplemente perfecto.

Un llanto la sacó de sus pensamientos, se acercó rápidamente hacia la cuna que estaba al lado de la cama en la cual ella dormía. Levantó delicadamente con sus manos el pequeño bulto que lloraba desesperadamente por un poco de su atención.

Lo acunó entre sus brazos y lo meció para así tranquilizarlo. Cada vez que miraba a su hijo se acordaba de Draco; el pequeño Nicolás era igual a su padre. Siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y le gustaba tener a todos a disposición de él, era demasiado despierto para tener apenas cuatro meses.

- ¿Estás lista?

Ginny acomodó a Nicolás entre sus brazos y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si, estamos listos.

- Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos –le dijo una Hermione que apenas se le notaba su embarazo de tres meses.

- Me dijeron que estabas un poco mareada, ¿te encuentras bien como para acompañarlos? –le preguntó Ginny preocupada a su cuñada.

Hermione soltó una gran carcajada.

- Primero que todo nunca pensaría en dejarte sola en este momento y además no era yo la que estaba mareada, era tu hermano. Parece que a él le dieron todos los malestares del embarazo, porque yo no he sufrido ninguno.

Las dos amigas se rieron.

- ¿Y Luna?

Hermione hizo una mueca.

- Esta desesperada por culpa de Bill.

- ¿Qué hizo ahora? –preguntó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

- No la deja ni respirar tranquila a la pobre. Te juro Ginny, que si Ron se pone así de insoportable cuando yo tenga siete meses de embarazo me divorcio de él –dijo Hermione con exasperación.

Ginny le sonrió

- Mentirosa, no serías capaz de separarte de mi hermano.

- Es verdad, lo amo demasiado –dijo Hermione con los ojos brillantes y llenos de amor.

- Me alegro porque él también te ama.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo antes que llegara? –pregunto curiosa Hermione.

- Leía la carta de Harry.

- ¿Y que decía?

- Me contaba que su trabajo en Suiza está cada vez mejor y que conoció a una Psicóloga con la cual esta saliendo.

- Que bueno, él merece ser feliz.

- Sí, siempre me apoyo cuando yo más lo necesitaba. Bueno será mejor que dejemos de hablar y bajemos, o sino nos van a venir a buscar –dijo Ginny.

- Si, vamos.

Las dos mujeres bajaron hacia la entrada de la casa en la cual estaban los hermanos de Ginny, su padre y Luna.

Ron se dirigió hacia su hermana.

-¿Ya no tienes más mareos? –le preguntó Ginny tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Ron hizo una mueca.

- Si, ya me encuentro mejor –miró a su sobrino que estaba en los brazos de su hermana-. ¿Estás segura de querer ir al cementerio?, sabes que te podría poner mal estar en ese lugar –dijo su hermano ya mirándola con una expresión de preocupación en su cara.

Ginny le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

- Sabes que necesito ir a ese lugar, para empezar de nuevo con mi vida.

Ron asintió sin estar muy convencido, pero si su hermana quería ir él la iba apoyar.

- Entonces vamos, yo te acompañare.

- Pero ya pensaba ir sola y después encontrarme con ustedes en…

- No –Ron la interrumpió con firmeza-. Si quieres ir te voy acompañar por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar.

- Esta bien –Ginny no tuvo otra opción que aceptar la compañía de su hermano.

- Yo también iré

Ginny se volteo para ver a su otro hermano detrás de ella.

- Supongo que no sacaré nada con decirte que quiero ir sola –le dijo Ginny resignada.

Bill le sonrió.

- Sabes que no.

- Bien, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos antes que se haga más tarde –dijo Ginny encaminándose hacia el auto.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Ginny caminaba entre las lápidas del cementerio buscando la perteneciente a la persona que iba a visitar. Había decidido ir sola ha depositarle la flor que llevaba en la mano, sus hermanos la estaban esperando unos pasos más atrás para así respetar un poco su intimidad. Nicolás se había quedado con Hermione y Luna, ya que Ginny sabía que ese no era un buen lugar para un niño tan pequeño como él, además a Draco no le hubiera gustado que llevara a su hijo a un sitio como ese.

Ginny se arrodillo en el césped al frente de la lápida depositando la rosa que levaba.

Se quedó unos minutos en silencio tratando de ordenar las ideas en su cabeza, hasta que finalmente hablo.

- Sé que te debe de sorprender que éste acá, a todos les sorprende. Pero tenía que hacerlo –tomo aire para poder seguir hablando-. Tenía que venir para poder dejar el pasado atrás, y poder hacer una vida nueva sin que los fantasmas del pasado me impidan ser feliz. A pesar de todo lo que me hiciste te perdono, porque ya no quiero guardar ningún rencor en mi corazón, no quiero que eso amargue mi futuro ni el de mi familia. Ojala que estés donde estés, te hayas arrepentido de todo el daño que hiciste y puedas descansar en paz.

Ginny se paró y miró por última vez la lápida.

- Adiós Pansy.

Ginny se acercó adonde sus hermanos la esperaban.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Bill pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

- Si –Ginny le sonrió-. Siento como si me hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

- Todavía no entiendo como Pansy se pudo quitar la vida, aunque haya hecho tanto daño no le deseaba la muerte.

- Nadie lo hacía, pero había perdido la razón, estaba desquiciada y no sabía lo que hacía –explicó Ron.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que Ron volvió hablar.

- Bien, entonces será mejor que nos vayamos hacia la Iglesia, porque Draco se debe se estar subiendo por las paredes, al ver que no llegas –Ron se quedó un minuto callado y sonrió con malicia-. Aunque saben, no creo que sea mala idea ponerlo más nervioso y demorarnos todavía más.

Bill le sonrió.

- Hermano, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo. Debemos dejar que Malfoy sufra un poco más, aunque sería una pena no poder ver como lo hace.

Ron sonrió todavía más si eso podría ser posible.

- No te preocupes Chris, le dije a Hermione que grabara todo el sufrimiento

de Draco.

Ginny se soltó del brazo de Bill y miró a sus hermanos con reproche.

- Saben, deberían madurar un poco. Draco ya ha sufrido bastante, estuvo más de tres meses hospitalizado, y por poco se pierde en nacimiento de su hijo, menos mal que el parto fue en el mismo hospital en el que él estaba internado.

Ambos hombre se encogieron de hombros.

- Pero yo todavía pienso que deberíamos demorarnos un poco más –dijo Bill, pero ante la mirada enojada de su hermana decidió quedarse callado.

- Ok. Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Ron.

- Bien –dijo Ginny, pero antes de subirse al auto miró a sus hermanos y les sonrió-. Los quiero chicos.

- Y nosotros a ti preciosa –dijo Bill dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Sí, y nosotros a ti –afirmó Ron sonriéndole.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

- Draco quédate quieto, me estás poniendo nervioso –le dijo Blaise a su amigo.

- Como quieres que me quede quieto si Ginny todavía no llega ¿Y si se arrepintió? –preguntó Draco afligido.

Blaise trató de contener su sonrisa para que Draco no se enojara.

- No creo que se haya arrepentido, ya que tu hijo esta aquí.

Draco miró a Luna que tenía en sus brazos a Nicolás, todavía no podía creer que era padre y que al fin tendría una familia junto a la mujer que amaba. Al pensar en todo lo que había tenido que pasar para poder al fin estar juntos le daba más fuerza.

De pronto se comienza a escuchar en la Iglesia la melodía que indicaba la entrada de la Novia. Draco sintió como alguien se paraba tras él y le hablaba.

- Llegó la hora Malfoy.

Draco se dio vuelta para mirar a su amigo.

- Si, al fin voy a estar con la mujer que amo, y te lo debo a ti. Gracias Ron –dijo Draco sinceramente a su amigo.

- No tienes que agradecérmelo, se que Ginny sería feliz solamente contigo. Pero te advierto que si mi hermana vuelve a sufrir por culpa tuya, no vivirás para contarlo.

Draco sonrió.

- No te preocupes Ron no volveré hacerle daño a Ginny, la amo demasiado como para soportar verla sufrir.

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien, entonces que seas feliz con Ginny. –le dijo Ron abrazando a su amigo.

La voz de Bill los interrumpió.

- Siento interrumpir el bello momento, pero deberían dejarlo para más rato, ya que está entrando la novia –dijo con voz burlona.

Los dos hombre se separaron rápidamente, Draco miró hacia la entrada de la Iglesia en la cual se encontraba Ginny con su padre.

Nunca había visto a Ginny más hermosa, llevaba un vestido blanco de seda que realzaba toda su belleza y un velo cubriéndole el cabello. Parecía un ángel, "su ángel", se dijo Draco.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Ginny tomo fuertemente el brazo de su padre y comenzó a caminar hacía Draco, todavía no podía creer que al fin se estaba haciendo realidad lo que había deseado por tantos años.

No podía quitar la vista de Draco, se veía realmente guapo con el esmoquin que llevaba, además había recuperado todo el peso que había perdido durante su rehabilitación.

Al fin llegó a su lado, se quedaron frente a frente, no era necesario las palabras, ya que solamente con mirarse podían demostrarse todo el amor que sentían él uno por él otro.

- Te estoy entregando al mayor tesoro que tengo, espero que esta vez lo protejas, pero sobre todo que la ames como ella se lo merece –dijo Arthur a Draco tendiéndole la mano de Ginny.

- Ten por seguro que lo haré –dijo Draco dejando de ver a Ginny, y mirando a los ojos a su futuro suegro.

Draco tomó la mano Ginny y se voltearon hacia el altar.

- ¿Nervioso? –preguntó Ginny.

- Ya no –dijo Draco sonriéndole-. Ahora que estás junto a mi, todo está bien.

_oOoOoOoOoO_

Fue una ceremonia sencilla pero hermosa, Draco no dejaba de mirar a Ginny, ni Ginny a Draco, todavía no podían creer que al fin estaban llevando a cabo lo que debían haber hecho hacía casi siete años, pero como dice el dicho más vale tarde que nunca. Fue el momento de decir los votos, y ambos había acordado de escribirlos ellos mismos.

Primero fue el turno de Draco mirándola a los ojos le dijo:

- Hace algún tiempo atrás creí haberlo perdido todo, a ti y a mi hijo, se que muchos no tiene la posibilidad de tener una segunda oportunidad como la tengo yo, de remendar todos los errores que cometí en el pasado y que estos fueran perdonados, aunque creo que es más de lo que realmente merezco. Te amo Ginny, más que ha nada en esta vida y te prometo que haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que seas feliz. Prometo serte fiel y respetarte pero sobre todo demostrarte cuanto te amo todos los días de mi vida.

Ginny se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a rodarles por las mejillas.

- Desde el primer momento que te vi supe estábamos hecho el uno para el otro, se que para llegar aquí hemos tenido que pasar por mucho, pero si eso era necesario para tenerte a ti y a Nicolás junto a mí, no cambiará absolutamente nada. Prometo amarte cada día como si fuera el último. Prometo respetarte y serte fiel. No es necesario que te diga que te entrego mi corazón porque te pertenece desde hace años y ni siquiera cuando estuvimos separados dejo de latir por ti y para ti. Te amo Draco.

Draco se acerco a ella y le tomo el rostro con las manos.

- Te amo –le susurró junto a sus labios.

Ginny le sonrió con ternura.

- Te amo –le respondió

El beso que se dieron después era el sello de todas las promesas que se habían hecho, era el inicio de una vida juntos, sin mentiras, sin engaños, pero sobre todo sin dolor.

**_El amor no muchas veces es un lecho de rosas, hay que luchar por él con todas nuestras fuerzas, porque al final la recompensa de ser feliz y amar y ser amado por la persona que queremos no tiene precio._**

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_Gracias a todas los que leyeron mi historia y tambien a las que se dieron su tiempo dejando algún Reviews..._**


End file.
